So Cliche
by littlekawaiifirefox
Summary: Cliche? Maybe. Funny? Definitely. Original? In its way. Follow Sadie as she discovers herself in the world of YYH. There will be a sequel. Hiei/KuramaxOC Rated "T" for some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

**A/N:**

**I probably shouldn't be doing this since I just started a new story and this will now make a whopping FIVE stories that I am now trying to complete at the same time. -.-; ugh, talk about stressful.**

**Oh well, I'll get through it! Hehe X)**

**Hope you guys like this one, although it IS a little cliché. Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. I really want to know how it turns out…**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Chapter 1 – The Portal

I laced my tennis shoes and zipped up my parka, ready to go out for my daily afternoon hike through the woods.

I was about to walk out the door when I remembered something. I whipped out a hair tie and pulled my mid-back length blonde hair into a ponytail. My chin-length bangs were left to annoyingly hang in my face.

The air was crisp as I closed the front door behind me and jogged across the street and into the woods.

I took my usual path through the bushes while dodging the ever-present poison ivy.

I walked for what must have been no more than ten minutes when I noticed a smaller path that led off to the left of my usual way. I frowned.

_Has that always been there?_ I'd been walking this same trail for two years and I had never noticed the side path that I saw now. I shrugged. Just went to show how observant _I_ was.

Whatever the reason, I saw it now and I liked change now and then. So, I decided to take it.

The new path didn't seem much different from the original one at first.

I didn't get very far before it got dark. And I mean _really_ dark.

I looked at my watch. It was only six 'o' clock in the afternoon. It was too early for it to be _this_ dark.

Frankly, I was rather freaked out and I was about to turn back when I noticed a soft glowing light just up ahead of me.

They say the curiosity killed the cat. I chuckled as I thought of this. _But satisfaction brought it back._

I went towards the light, my curiosity burning the inside of my brain.

As I drew near the source of the light, I began humming the Mission Impossible theme.

I reached the edge of a small clearing and in the center, was a purple-blue, swirling _blob._

_The hell?_ I walked up to it and, against my better judgment, poked it.

The swirling was interrupted for a fraction of a second before the pattern returned to normal.

If the blob could be considered normal.

In my lack of good judgment, – again – I decided to stick my entire hand into it.

I looked around the blob to see that my arm did not reappear on the other side.

"Holy shit!" I quickly pulled my hand back out. Examining it, my hand seemed to be just fine.

_Interesting._ My curiosity took over again. Along with my stupidity.

I stuck my head into the blob, eyes closed. I didn't have to go very far before I felt a gentle breeze brush my cheek.

I opened my eyes and gasped. What I saw was another forest.

I knew it was different because afternoon daylight filtered through the trees.

I pulled my head back until I was back in my dark forest, staring at the blob.

My eyes widened. No way did I just find a portal.

I felt like I'd stepped into the pages of a manga story. Or better yet, a fanfiction. _Lovely._

I shrugged it off. Whatever. If felt pretty cool.

And, in my ever lacking in good judgment, I stepped through the blob, or portal, and into the day lit forest.

I looked behind me and expected the portal to be gone, but it was still there. Shining and swirling in its gelatinous way.

I grinned. Awesome. That meant I was free to explore and come back whenever I wanted to.

I jogged away from the blobby portal and made mental markers as I went so that I could find my way back easily.

I eventually slowed to a walk as the forest around me grew darker with the setting sun.

I figured I had to be at least halfway across the world for the time zones to be so far apart.

I started looking for signs of civilization. I sighed in relief as I saw what looked to be city light ahead.

I started to run towards them, hoping that it wouldn't be too late to find a restraint.

I cursed to myself, remembering that I had no money and I was probably in a different country anyway.

I growled to myself as my feet hit pavement. Regardless, I looked around and noticed something that made my jaw drop.

Japan. I was in _Japan_. Something confused me, though.

I _was_ in America, where the sun had been setting. Shouldn't it be _dawn_ here?

Something flew by me at that moment. A rather _large_ something, followed by a running teenager.

I huffed to myself. _Well, that was rude._

"Spirit Gun!" was yelled behind me, followed by a light brighter than the ones on the buildings.

My eyes widened as I slowly turned around to see the teenager who'd ran past me with his hand making a gun symbol. I gaped.

"_Yusuke Urameshi?_" I practically yelled.

He turned around and gave me a funny look, "Do I know you?"

I shook my head hard, "No, but would you do me a favor? I think I might be dreaming."

Yusuke chuckled, "You want me to pinch you, right?"

I nodded. His stupidity never ceased to amaze me.

"Really hard. Right here." I said, pointing to the soft flesh of my upper left arm.

Yusuke shrugged and pinched me where I'd directed him to. _Hard._

"OW! Damn it! That's gonna – " I stopped short, clinging to my arm, as a dawning realization hit me.

"Omigod." I said, my eyes wider than ever, "Omigod omigod omigod!"

I repeated the phrase over and over, holding my head until Yusuke grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me slightly.

"Would you care to explain why you're freaking out? Make sure you include the part where you know my name."

I just stared at him, "I'm not dreaming."

Yusuke gave me an encouraging nod.

"I'm not dreaming and Yusuke Urameshi is standing in front of me. Holding me by the shoulders, no less!"

Yusuke dropped his hands, "Okay. Good first step. Now, how do you know my name?"

At this point, I was having difficulty trying not to hyperventilate. I swayed.

"I think I need to sit down." Yusuke hurriedly pulled me over to a nearby bench.

Yusuke knelt in front of me as I sat catching my breath.

"Are you calm now?" he asked gently.

I nodded, "I think so."

Yet again, I couldn't help myself. I reached out a hand and gently poked his shoulder. Yep. He was solid.

I reached up with both hands and pinched his cheeks, stretching them out as far as they would go.

"Ouch! Would you cut that out?" he swatted my hands away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can't help it!" I waved my arms in the air in mock surrender.

"You see, in my world – " I started.

"Wait – _your_ world?" Yusuke interrupted.

Oh boy. "Yes, I came here through some sort of blobby portal thingy. I could show you." I started to get up, pointing in the direction I'd came.

Yusuke pulled me back down, "Later. First, tell me about your world."

"Right. In _my_ world, you're the main character of a hit T.V. series. And I mean this show is _big!_" My eyes grew wide, "There are screaming fangirls all over the world just _drooling_ over it!"

a lecherous grin spread across Yusuke's face.

"Unfortunately for you, there are few that find you the most attractive character. But that's still more than Kuwabara." I added with a slight shudder.

Yusuke frowned, "So, you know about the others, too, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Everyone and just about everything."

"That's a scary thought." Yusuke's eye twitched slightly.

"Trust me. I know. There are things I know that you wouldn't even want to _think_ about knowing." My own eye twitched.

Yusuke made a look of disgust at which I giggled.

"Oh!" I suddenly jumped up, startling Yusuke. I looked down at him, "May I _pretty _please meet someone from the team? Pleeeaaase?" I begged.

I gave him the biggest puppy-dog eyes I could muster, making him chuckle.

"Well, Kurama's house is close enough…" he wandered off.

"Let's go!" I shouted, pulling Yusuke to his feet.

"Guess you really like Kurama, huh?" he grinned goofily.

I shrugged, "I've always looked at him as a kind of big brother figure. I think he'd be really good at that." I smiled brightly, then suddenly frowned.

"Something wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"I just realized that I'm dragging you and I have no idea where I'm going." I grinned sheepishly.

Yusuke laughed, "It's a good thing you're going the right way, then. Follow me."

I let him take the lead into a nice neighborhood and stop in front of a nice, cozy looking house.

Yusuke rapped sharply on the door four times.

Kurama's mom answered the door.

"Yusuke!" she said happily, "So wonderful to see you! And who is this?"

I stepped in knowing that I had yet to introduce myself to Yusuke.

"I'm Sadie. I'm a friend of Yusuke's. It's nice to meet you." I smiled warmly and held out my hand for her to shake it.

"I thought I'd introduce her to Shuichi." Yusuke chimed in with a small wink.

Kurama's mother laughed, "Of course, of course. He's hiding away in his room. Studying as always."

She stepped aside to let us in and walked us to a staircase.

"I'll bring up tea and cookies in a moment. Relax and enjoy yourselves." She smiled and walked off to what I assumed to be the kitchen.

I started up the steps and took a deep breath.

_Well, here goes nothing._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N:**

**Told you it's cliché. As the title says. I just couldn't help myself. I AM, however, trying to make it as original as possible, so please bear with me.**

**I'm also sorry for the slow beginning. Things will begin to move faster after my character meets more of the characters.**

**Anyway, review or give cookies! Or both! (grumbles) I'm not even sure if this story **_**deserves**_** any cookies…**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

**A/N:**

**I still can't believe I'm writing this thing. I will be surprised if very many people read this all the way to the end.**

**. That's if I finish it…**

**Anyway, let's see how things turn out…**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Team. And Girls.

I sat on the edge of Kurama's bed, bouncing my knees energetically, if not slightly nervously.

Kurama studied me carefully from the swivel chair at his desk.

I'm sure he was contemplating whether to believe my story or not.

In the mean time, I was barely controlling my actions, my hands fidgeting on my bouncing knees.

"Yusuke…" I whined.

He looked at me, "Uh oh. I know that look. Go ahead, get it out of your system."

I bolted from my seat and landed violently on my knees before Kurama, causing him to jump back slightly.

I clasped my hands in front of my chest, bringing my face just inches from his.

"Could I pleeeaaase touch your hair?" I gave the sweetest smile I could manage, sticking out my lower lip in a slight pout at the same time.

Kurama blinked in shock at first, but when I turned my puppy eyes on him, he chuckled.

"What? I've always wanted to touch your hair. I also wanted to see if Karasu was right about your split ends." I gave him a broad smile.

Kurama's eyes widened at the mention of Karasu. I think he was starting to take my story seriously.

"So, anyway, _pleeeaaase_?" I continued to beg.

He smiled, "Alright. I suppose."

I squealed happily in excitement. Jumping up, I moved behind him and hesitantly ran my fingers through his hair.

"Wow." I breathed, "It's really soft. And Karasu was definitely right. Split ends everywhere!"

Kurama flinched slightly.

"Oops, sorry. Did I hit a nerve?" I asked, completely innocent.

"Sort of." He said. I could almost _hear_ him wincing.

I leaned around Kurama so that I could look him in the face. I gave him my brightest smile.

"You should let me cut your hair!" Seeing his look of horror, I quickly retaliated, "Just a trim! You won't even be able to tell I cut it other than it will look neater!"

I gave a tentative smile as I watched him consider my offer.

I continued to watch as he rose from his chair, "Alright. I'll let you cut my hair if you _promise_ it's only a trim." Kurama said as he opened his bedroom window.

I jumped with glee, "Yay!"

I suddenly gasped as Hiei climbed through Kurama's window.

I was breathless as Hiei eyes me curiously.

"Why is the detective here?" Hiei asked, "And why is there a human woman standing at your desk?"

Kurama gave Hiei a small smile, "Hiei, I'd like you to meet Sadie. Yusuke brought her here to meet me. She's…," Kurama hesitated slightly, "…not from our world."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "She's human. Of course she's not."

Kurama winced, "True, but what I mean is, she's not from _this_ world in general."

I finally found my voice and spoke up, "A different dimension!" My eyes must have been the size of tennis balls.

Hiei turned his crimson glare on me. I nearly melted.

Kurama chuckled, "Come here, Sadie." He held out his arm, inviting me to stand by his side.

I took a few tentative steps towards him, but stopped just out of reach. I heard Yusuke trying not to laugh behind me.

I turned towards him and glared at him, Shut up! He's my favorite and I'm nervous!"

Yusuke burst out into full laughter. I growled and stormed over to him and hit him over the head with my fist.

"Ow!" Yusuke complained before bursting out into laughter again.

I turned from Yusuke, growling. I noticed Kurama was already filling Hiei in on my story.

Hiei looked at me with a sharp glare when Kurama had finished.

"Prove it." I heard him say.

A look of determination crossed over my features. This time, I took Kurama's invitation and walked right up to him.

"Yukina deserves to know." I looked straight into Hiei's eyes.

His eyes narrowed, "Know what?"

"She deserves to know that you're her brother!" I flailed my arms, hoping that it would put stress on the importance of what I was saying.

"Yes, she does. _I_ don't deserve her." Hiei averted his eyes, "That doesn't prove that you know anything about me."

"Urg." I became frustrated, "Silly me. How could I forget how _difficult_ you are."

He turned his glare back on me to which I stuck my tongue out at him.

I quickly put my tongue back in my mouth as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, I know. You'll cut it off, right?" I beat him to the line.

Hiei blinked at me, seeming a bit shocked.

I shrugged, "Anyway, I guess I could see how you don't believe me. Kurama and Yusuke could have very easily told me before you got here."

Hiei crossed his arms and looked down on me. I was surprisingly shorter than him.

"Where are you from? You don't look like you're from here."

Hiei's words surprised me. I guessed he forgot about proving I was from another… world.

"Oh!" I put on a huge smile, "I'm not. I live –er, _lived_- in America!"

I looked down, sad suddenly.

Kurama became concerned, "Sadie? Is something wrong?"

I looked up at him, tears welling in my eyes, "Well, without a place to stay, I have to go home. I'm afraid, though, that if I go back home, I won't be able to come back."

"You still haven't proven yourself." Hiei said.

Kurama glanced between me and Hiei, "Alright. If you can prove yourself to Hiei, then I will make arrangements for you to stay here."

I brightened, "I would live with Kurama?"

He nodded with a small smile. I jumped up, "Awesome!" I nearly squealed.

I cleared my throat and looked seriously at Hiei, "Kurama, Yusuke… you will want to leave the room. Some of the things I know and I'm about say, I'm sure Hiei doesn't want out in the open."

"Kurama nodded, "Very well. Let's go, Yusuke."

Yusuke grumbled and complained all the way downstairs.

Hiei and I stood in silence for a while. My heart pounded like a drum against my ribcage.

I took a deep breath, "Your mother."

"What about her?" Hiei didn't look at me.

"I'm sorry that she died before you could meet her."

Hiei's eyes closed. I hated doing this. I knew it would be painful for him, but it was the only way I could think of to make him believe me.

"I think I know why you were looking for her."

Silence.

"I think you were hoping she'd love you. You wanted someone to love you for once. I think that's why you won't tell Yukina you're her brother. You're afraid she won't love you."

Hiei's eyes snapped open and he glared at me angrily.

Before I knew it, he had me pinned to the wall by the neck with his arm.

"Don' you ever mention that again." He growled.

Tears burst from the corners of my eyes and he quickly released me, realizing he was hurting me.

I fell to the floor and sniffled. I gave out a short, almost cynical laugh.

"It's okay, Hiei. You surprised me, that's all." He turned so that I could only see half of his face, "Although, I shouldn't be."

His head snapped in my direction, looking slightly shocked. I came up to him and pressed my hand gently against his cheek. He flinched slightly at the contact.

"I know you better than anyone here other than yourself. I've watched you. I've learned of your past, your deeds, and mannerisms. No matter how terrible it is, I can't pity you or think you horrible, or a monster. I can only love you." Hiei's eyes widened, "Hiei, I love you."

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I gave him a small smile as I dropped my hand from his face.

He stared silently at me for quite a while before turning away.

"You're blushing."

My eyes widened as I brought my hands to my face to find that it was burning. I jumped as he continued.

"You pass. See you around."

"Wait!" I yelled as he reached the window. He froze and turned to me questioningly.

"Could I – could I please wear your bandana?" I smiled sheepishly. It was another one of the many things I'd always wanted to do.

I watched as he untied his bandana slowly, and then gently retied it around my forehead. He leaned in and kissed my lips as he did so.

When he pulled away, I was sure my face resembled that of a bright red cherry.

"Our secret." Hiei whispered against my lips. I barely managed to nod.

In the blink of an eye, he disappeared. I stood frozen, fingertips at my lips, for a long time.

I quickly shook my head, grinned, and ran downstairs and into what I had thought before was the kitchen.

I had been right. Yusuke sat at a small table while Kurama stood at the sink washing dishes.

Hearing me burst through the door, both boys turned to face me.

"Your face is pretty red, Sade." Yusuke snickered.

"Where'd the nickname come from?" I glared.

Yusuke grinned and shrugged, "I like it. What's on your head?"

I brought my hands up to the cloth tied around my forehead.

"Oh. It's Hiei's headband. I wanted to wear it and he let me." My face turned a deeper shade of red as I thought of our secret.

"Your face just turned shades. I think there's more to it." Yusuke jeered teasingly.

I shook my head, "My face is red because I'm excited." I grinned at Kurama. He smiled back softly.

"I passed! I passed!" I chanted, jumping around in circles.

As I jumped around, the phone rang and Yusuke answered.

I ignored him and grabbed both of Kurama's sleeves.

"I really get to stay here with you?" I widened my eyes hopefully, giving him my sweetest smile.

He chuckled, "Yes, of course. I'll come up with a story to tell my mother."

My smile turned into a wild grin, "I'm an orphan and I need a home! Something along those lines."

Kurama laughed, "Alright, my little orphan girl, how about that haircut?"

"Scissors! I must have scissors!" I yelled with a serious face.

Kurama walked to a drawer, opened it, and pulled out a pair of scissors specifically designed for cutting hair.

"Great! Good thing you did the dishes! Flip your head over the sink, Kurama." I looked around the counter and smiled.

Kurama had thought of everything, like usual. He already had shampoo, conditioner, detangler, a towel, a brush, and comb setting out for me.

I squealed happily as I turned on the water sprayer. Kurama hissed quietly.

I felt the water temperature and panicked, "I'm sorry! I thought it would be warm since you just did dishes!"

"It's alright. Calm down and just turn the knob."

I could hear the smile in his voice and I instantly calmed down. I carefully turned the knob so that the water would warm up.

I washed his hair, gently massaging his scalp. I heard him sigh contentedly and I barely suppressed my giggles.

I wrapped the towel around his head and squeezed out the water, "Okay, you can stand up now."

Kurama stood, pulled a stool from the kitchen table and sat down.

I took the towel to his hair again, ruffling it.

Yusuke was no longer on the phone and was sitting at the table sipping a soda.

"This is something I never expected to see." He murmured.

I grinned as I brushed and combed out tangles. As I worked, Kurama's mother entered the kitchen. Following her was Hiei and Kuwabara.

I paused mid-stroke with the comb, "Oh gods. It's _him._ God help us all." I said quietly so that only Kurama could hear me.

"Shuichi, your friends came to see you." His mother turned to me, "I'm surprised you got him to let you cut his hair. He won't let me so much as touch it." She gave a warm smile and a light laugh. She winked to Kurama and left the kitchen.

I picked up the scissors and began the art of hair trimming, averting my eyes from Hiei the entire time.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding, Urameshi! She's pretty cute."

I scowled, "Yeah, it's too bad you have Yukina, right?"

Kuwabara gaped at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Moron." I muttered. Hiei smirked.

"Uh, why are you wearing the shrimp-boat's bandana-thing? Doesn't he need it to cover his third eye?"

I closed my eyes in frustration and set the scissors on the counter. I opened my eyes and walked up to Kuwabara.

He looked at me, confused. I motioned for him to lean down.

As soon as he had done so, I hit him over the head as hard as I could.

"Yeowch!" he cried out, clutching his head.

"Moron!" I yelled. Yusuke laughed as Hiei chuckled.

"You know, I've always wanted to do that. I thought it would make me feel good afterwards. I was wrong." I frowned staring at my fist.

"Solving things with violence usually doesn't make us feel good. You don't feel an ounce better, do you?" Kurama asked me with a small smile.

Everyone waited as I hummed in thought.

"Nope. I don't." I suddenly looked up with my brightest smile, "I feel _great_!"

Yusuke howled in laughter as Hiei fought to control his chuckling.

I happily picked up the scissors and began cutting Kurama's hair again, humming as I worked.

Hiei came over to examine my handy work. I smiled up him, "Want to be next?"

"Hn." He barely nodded. My smile broadened. I began humming again, louder this time.

"Do you sing, Sadie?" Kurama asked me. I heard a doorbell ring before I answered.

"Oh, yes! I love to sing more than anything. I even have a few awards!" I said proudly.

"That's pretty impressive!" a bright, cheery voice sounded from the kitchen door.

My eye twitched, "Here we go again." I muttered. Only Hiei heard me this time and he chuckled softly. I guess he knew what I was thinking. Duh. He reads minds.

I looked up and saw Botan and Keiko. Yukina stood half-hidden behind them.

I dropped the scissors, "Yukina!" I yelled and ran towards her.

Botan and Keiko hurriedly got out of my way as I came hurdling towards them. I tackled Yukina with a hug, knocking her to the ground.

"You're so much more adorable in real life!" I squealed.

Yukina gave a small laugh, "It's nice to meet you, too, Sadie."

Botan gave a nervous laugh, "Rather boisterous, isn't she?"

I quickly got off Yukina and helped her up, "Sorry. I have little self-control."

Yusuke nodded, "Try none at all."

I glared at him, "Do, too! Just like how I'm not attacking Hiei right now." I grinned broadly at the fire demon, "I'm sure he's very appreciative that I'm not. He's just too hot for me to handle, though." I winked at him.

Hiei grunted at the pun while the other boys laughed.

"Never thought someone would have a crush on Shorty!" Kuwabara laughed in the annoying way I hated the most.

I whacked him upside the head again, "Shut up! He's not short; you're just too tall! And if you thought no one would like him, what does that say about you, Giant McTall Freak?"

"Hey…" Kuwabara complained, then more quietly, "I have Yukina."

"Hmph!" I finished trimming Kurama's hair quickly so that he could finally get up.

"She did a really good job cutting your hair, Kurama! It looks great!" Botan began one of her bubbly rants.

I turned to the sink and made a gagging gesture with my finger. I turned to Hiei, who was smirking at my gesture, and motioned for him to flip his head over the sink.

I began the same procedure on Hiei as I had on Kurama. I laughed when Hiei's response to the scalp massage was marginally greater than Kurama's.

As I cut Hiei's hair, Kurama filled the girls in on the more detailed part of my story. Or more like everything Yusuke had left out – which was, well, everything but the big picture.

Keiko watched as I worked my magic, "You're really talented." She gave a soft smile.

"Thanks!" I gave her my brightest.

"So," she began a bit tentatively, "We're all a TV show? That's pretty neat!"

I laughed, "I call it the best show in the world. Literally. I love it. I really respect you for being able to kick Yusuke's ass and he's virtually unbeatable."

Hiei chuckled slightly. Damn, I made him laugh a lot. Awesome.

Keiko's face brightened, "Really? What about Botan? She's pretty important."

"Hate her – " Botan gasped, appalled, " – personality."

Botan gaped, "What? Why?" The poor girl was nearly in tears. I sighed.

"You're too bright and bubbly all the time. Go wear something _black_ for once."

A few laughs resounded across the room as Botan puffed out her cheeks.

"_You're_ bright and bubbly." She protested.

I gaped at her, "Uh, no. That's called hyperactivity. Speaking of which, do you have any cookies, Kurama?"

"Cookies?" he tilted his head slightly to the side, reminding me of a curious pup.

"You're cute," I giggled as his face turned slightly pink, "Yes! Cookies! They're my favorite!"

I tousled Hiei's hair, "You're all done, hun."

Hiei glanced at me, "Hun?"

I shrugged, "I call most people 'hun'."

He gave a curt nod, "Not me."

I stuck my tongue out playfully, "Yes, you!"

"Sadie, I've got those cookies you wanted!"

I jumped up at the sound of Kurama's voice, "Yay!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**A/N:**

**Sorry that was so long! I started writing and I found that I couldn't stop! XD I eventually had to force myself to stop.**

**Now, for an Author's Note Secret! This is new and I will try to insert one into all of my stories' author notes! ******** Sadie's personality is entirely based on me! Sort of… she can do some ting that I can't that I wish I could do, such as cutting hair. (and traveling into the wonderful world of YYH! XD) Anything else she can do that I can't will either be made obvious or I will let you guys know! (Even if you don't really care… -.- )**

**Anyway, review or give cookies! I like both pretty much the same, so don't worry about which one to give! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**The ideas are just flowing for this story. Even though this sort of scenario has been done hundreds of times before, I'm really trying to make it as unique as possible…**

**Tough luck, right? –coughs-**

**Anyway, the story continues! –deep breath-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 3: A New Home

After everyone had gone home, I sat closely next to Kurama on the couch in the living room, facing his mother. I nibbled shyly on a cookie.

"So," Kurama's mother began, "You're an orphan from the States?"

"Yes, ma'am." I answered.

"How did you get here?"

"I quit school and worked for two years after my parents died so that I could come here. I didn't want to be put in a home." I lied straight through my teeth. I was good at that when I really needed to be.

She frowned. I could tell she didn't like that I didn't finish school. Good. Going to school with Kurama was another one of those things on my list to do.

"How did you learn Japanese if you didn't finish school?" Easy.

"I worked in a Japanese steakhouse. I was always with the cooks and they taught me." I shrugged. I didn't like lying to Shiori, but I didn't have much choice if I wanted to stay here for a while.

Shiori nodded, "I see. You were really determined to come to Japan, weren't you? How long have you been here?"

I swallowed. This one would be difficult.

"Um… a week? Maybe more?" I winced slightly.

Kurama's mother sighed, "Well, I can't turn a poor girl out into the streets with nowhere to go. You may stay here as long as you like." She gave me one of her warm, motherly smiles.

I leapt up from the couch and hugger her tightly, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Shiori laughed and hugged me back, "You're welcome, darling."

"Can I call you 'mom'? Is that alright?" I made my eyes look teary for effect.

"Of course you can. Shuichi, why don't you show Sadie where her room will be? I'll start on supper."

Kurama nodded and smiled at me. I grinned right back, twice as bright.

"I have a brother! I've always wanted a brother!" I yelled. Kurama chuckled as I laughed.

After a quick tour of the house and being bombarded with questions at dinner, Kurama lent me one of his few t-shirts. It was big enough for me to wear as a nightgown as I plopped down on Kurama's bed.

"Hey, Kurama?" I said as he walked in wearing his pajamas.

"Yes, Sadie?" he sat next to me on his bed.

"Why did you agree to let me stay here? I mean, knowing perfectly well that I could have just gone home."

Kurama looked at the floor and pursed his lips. I didn't like that look.

"Well," he began; I watched him with wide eyes, "You said you didn't know if you could come back. I know how badly you'd like to meet everyone, and I thought I'd give you the chance."

I sat up, tears brimming in my eyes, and hugged Kurama tightly.

At first, I think he was shocked, but eventually, I felt his warm arms wrap softly around me.

My tears broke through and streamed down my face.

"Thank you so very much, Kurama. You have no idea what this means to me." I sniffled, "It's even got me crying, which is very tough for me to do." I sniffled again.

Kurama pulled away from me slightly and gave a small smile. He reached up and gently brushed the tears from my cheeks.

"You're very welcome, but now it's time for you to got to bed." He kissed my forehead and led me to the door that connected our two bedrooms together.

At the door, I turned, smiled, and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Only, as I was moving to my tiptoes, Kurama had started to turn to his bed and my lips brushed his lips instead.

Kurama froze, staring at me in shock. My face felt burning hot and I'm sure I was beet red.

"Night," I said hurriedly and went into my room and slammed the door shut.

Throwing myself onto my bed, I screamed into my pillow. I couldn't _believe_ what I'd just done. Even if it _was_ on accident. It was just plain _stupid_.

I lifted my head after I finished screaming and touched my lips. His lips had been softer than I ever thought they'd be.

I felt my face begin to burn again. I shook my head. What was I _thinking_?

Kurama was my brother now. The kind of figure I'd always imagined him being.

_Even if he is very good looking._

I buried my face into my pillow with a loud sigh of exasperation. I wasn't getting anywhere with this.

I suddenly jumped and fell out of my bed with a loud _thump_ as I landed. I thought I'd just heard a tapping at my window._ Creepy._

"Ow," I rubbed my thigh where I'd landed. As I began standing up, I heard the tapping again.

My heart began racing. _Please just let it be a tree._

I warily walked over to my window and opened it.

"Wah!" I yelled as Hiei immediately jumped through in front of me. I promptly fell over again; this time on my butt.

Kurama burst open the door connecting our rooms, "Sadie? I heard you yell –"

I looked around. Hiei had disappeared. I sighed in relief as quietly as I could. Turning to Kurama, I gave a small sheepish smile.

Kurama's face was beet red and he wasn't looking at me. My smile turned to a look of confusion.

I gave myself a look over and I felt my face as it became hotter than before.

During the process of falling over, my t-shirt had come up around my legs so that it no longer hid a good portion of my underwear.

"Ummm… I just tripped and fell over. That's all. Sorry for disturbing you." I quickly shoved the hem of the shirt to my knees.

Kurama nodded, "It's okay." He covered his mouth and nose with his hand, "Get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded, "Okay." Kurama quickly shut the door. When his lights finally turned off, I fell back onto the floor with a sigh.

Two strikes all in one night. Damn.

After a few seconds, I got up and went to my window. I poked my head outside and, when I didn't see a sign of Hiei, shut the window.

I turned to my bed and nearly screamed. Again.

Hiei had already made himself comfortable in my b ed, lying on his back with his arms behind his head.

I clutched my chest and breathed heavily, "You nearly gave me a heart attack! _Twice!_" I whispered loudly.

Hiei smirked, "I thought you knew me?"

I gaped at him for a few seconds, then looked away, dropping my hands to my side, "It slipped my mind." I said quietly, no longer whispering.

Hiei got up and walked over to me. He cupped my chin in his hand and made me look at him.

I nearly melted. The way he was looking at me was incomprehensible, but the deep pools of crimson that his eyes created had me swooning.

"Why did you say that you love me?" the look in his eyes never changed.

"Because I do." I barely breathed out.

His eyes narrowed, "Why?"

I blinked in confusion, "Why?"

Hiei's hand dropped from my face and he walked back to my bed and sat on the edge, "Why do you love me?"

I sighed and sat next to him on the bed, "Well," I looked at my hands, "you're beautiful."

I looked at him. He looked back at me, appalled. I giggled.

"I don't mean it like _that_." I smiled, "What I mean is, the way you move and fight; the way you put down Kuwabara (Hiei chuckled at that one); the way you speak, your honor code, and… your eyes. Everything about you is absolutely breathtaking. Especially your eyes." I glanced quickly at him before looking away again, "I can't resist your eyes."

My face felt hot for the _third_ time that night.

Hiei was silent for a very long time. I stole a glance and noticed that he was staring at me. His eyes caught mine and I couldn't look away.

"And my past? Everything I've ever done… none of it bothers you?" he finally said.

I shook my head slowly, "No. I believe you did what you felt was what you had to do at the time. I think you regret a lot of those things, but I also think that you shouldn't."

Hiei's head tilted slightly to the side. It was absolutely adorable.

"Why do you think that?"

"It made you who you are now. I wouldn't want you to change for anything or anyone."

I thought that Hiei would be silent again for a while. I was only half right as I felt his lips press against mine.

I blinked in shock at first, but as the initial shock disappeared, I kissed back.

Strike one for Hiei.

I was sitting sideways on the edge of the bed, so when Hiei pressed harder on my lips, I couldn't help but lean back. As a result, I fell clear off the bed with a small squeak of surprise.

Hiei looked at me and raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

I had a burning suspicion as to why and so I looked down. I instantly paled then felt my face burn… _again._

My underwear had now been exposed to _two_ different men in one night. Strike two.

Again, I pulled the hem to my knees. I brought my knees to my chest and refused to look at Hiei.

I was startled as I felt Hiei lift me bridal-style and placed me on his lap.

As soon as he was settled, his lips were on mine again, shocking the crap out of me.

He kept a firm arm around my waist so that I wouldn't fll again. His free hand rested on my knee.

I felt Hiei's tongue flicker against my bottom lip, so I parted my lips ever so slightly. He took advantage immediately, running his tongue along the roof and sides of my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and intertwined my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

I felt his hand move up my thigh from my knee. He slowly inched his hand up under my shirt to my waist, sending shivers down my spine.

I couldn't believe what he was doing. I was further shocked to feel him grasp the elastic of my underwear and tug down on them.

Whoa. Uh oh. Strike three.

I pushed away from him gently and looked into his eyes. They were questioning me, yet almost testing my reaction at the same time.

He leaned in to kiss me again, but I place a finger to his lips and stopped him.

"Hiei, what are you doing?"

His eyebrows knit together, "You said you loved me."

"Yes," I said, trying to determine where this was going, "I did, but what are you _doing_?"

I gestured towards his hand still at my waist and hooked to my panties.

He sighed and removed his hand and replaced it on my knee again.

"I want to know how much you love me. I want to know if I could love you the same way."

My eyes widened, "By having _sex_ with me?"

He stared at me and said nothing.

I chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek, "Sex is not the way to find those kinds of things out. You have to spend time with someone. _Talk_ to them. If you want to know, then simply _be_ with me, Hiei. You will learn."

I smiled and kissed him just above his eyebrow.

"If you ever want to kiss me again, though, feel free. I don't mind." I winked. Hiei smirked and he lifted me up and placed me carefully in my bed.

Without a word, he disappeared through my window in which he came. I rolled over with a happy sigh and fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Sorry that was so long, but it needed to be… not really…**

**I'm also sorry if Hiei seemed too OOC… that may happen a lot in this fic, but I'm not sure… :s**

**I AM sure, however, that there will be a sequel to this and the storyline will be made entirely unique in doing so, so, yay!**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill!! Review or give cookies!! Or both!! Both are HIGHLY requested at this point… XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Okay, so, I'm having difficulties coming up with a title for the sequel and if I could, I would love some help from my lovely reviewing readers!**

**There will be a nice surprise prize for whoever can give me the perfect title for the sequel. And, yes, I mean surprise when I say it. The prize will only be announced to the winner so that the surprise will remain for the public. Hehe. Good luck!**

**Anyway, the show must go on!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 4: jealous Schoolgirls. Joy.

I was awakened early the next morning by the blaring alarm clock from Kurama's room. It seemed like it went off forever.

I banged on the wall and yelled, "Hit the snooze button already!"

I rolled over and threw the covers over my head, trying to blot out the noise.

When it felt like Kurama would never turn it off, I threw off the covers and jumped out of bed with an agitated sigh.

I threw open the door linking our rooms to see Kurama calmly buttoning his school blazer.

He looked up with a smile and reached over and turned off the alarm.

"Glad to see you're up." His smile grew, "I'd suggest you get ready for school or you'll be late."

My eyes widened in horror, "_Already?_"

I didn't wait for an answer and rushed for the shower.

I scrubbed my hair, face, and body in a record five minutes. I usually take twenty minute showers.

I raced back to my room and noticed that my uniform was already out and lying neatly on my bed.

I examined it and frowned. The skirt was ankle length and the blouse was long sleeved.

"Kurama?" I called.

He poked his head through the door and blushed at me standing there in a towel, "Yes?"

"Do you have any scissors? And a needle and thread?" I never took my eyes off the uniform.

Kurama must have guessed what I was going to do because he chuckled and said, "Sure. Be right back."

I took the opportunity to put on some shorts and a t-shirt so Kurama wouldn't have to be embarrassed again.

He came back just as I pulled the t-shirt over my head.

"Here you are, but, you know, it's time to leave."

I took the scissors and sewing kit from him and went to work anyway.

"You go ahead. I'll meet up with you in a bit. Don't worry, I'll be on time." I smiled up at him from my handiwork.

He smiled back, "Alright. Make sure you eat breakfast."

"Sure, sure." I never ate breakfast. He would have to live with that. Not like he needed to know.

He left me to amend my uniform and fifteen minutes later, I'd completed it.

I pulled it on, grabbed my books, and ran out the door.

I was glad that I knew how to get to the school from watching the show.

I walked through the doors of the school and down the hallways.

It seemed as though everyone was staring at me as I walked by. Creepy.

I finally spotted Kurama and ran up to him.

"Shuichi!" I remembered to call him by his human name, "I didn't think I'd find you."

Kurama looked up from his locker and grinned, "I like the adjustments you made to your uniform. Short sleeves and a shorter skirt are more fitting for the weather."

An idea suddenly came to mind as I approached him.

I smiled broadly and latched onto his arm, and pulling him down slightly, planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Shuichi-kun. I'm glad you like it."

Everyone around us, those that could see us or hear us, became perfectly still and silent.

Kurama's face became beet red, "Uh. You're welcome. I have to go to class now."

I giggled, "We're in the same class, Shuichi-kun. I'll go with you!"

I hated acting like this.

Kurama cleared his throat, "Okay. I'll show you where the class is."

I walked with him, still latched onto his arm.

My grin grew wider as I saw the jealous glowering looks of the girls in the hallways.

Things could get interesting.

Another idea came to mind, but I would discuss it later with Kurama.

For now, I had class to deal with.

The teacher fawned over me and tried speaking to me in very poor English.

Once class started, I was coerced into introducing myself.

The class stared at me with wide, curious eyes.

"Um," I swallowed, then determined, "My name is Sadie Carmichael. I came here from the States and I now live with Minamino Shuichi as his adopted sister."

There was some excited chatter at the mention of this tidbit. I grinned widely.

"My favorite food is cookies, ramen, and chocolate. I love action and comedy movies over chick flicks and romance and I'm really into rocker bands. Blonde _is_ my natural hair color and blue really is the color of my eyes. No contacts here. Any questions?"

Nearly every hand was raised. I smiled. I might like school here better than in the States.

At lunch, most of the students wanted to sit with me. Except for a group of five or so girls who opted to sit a table across form mine so that they could glower at me.

I turned to the girl next to me, her name was Kaori, I think.

"What's with _them_?"

Kaori looked in the direction I'd nodded in and, with a flip of her hair, turned back to me, "They're just angry and jealous that you're so close to Minamino-kun."

"Really?" a mischievous grin spread across my face.

"Oh, no. what are you thinking?" Kaori was good at reading me already and we'd only just decided to be friends a few hours ago.

My grin never wavered, "Oh, nothing."

I stood up and walked over to their table.

"Hey, girls. Why don't you come and sit with the rest of us?"

One of the girls sneered, "Why don't you leave Shuichi-kun alone?"

I lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? Perhaps you've forgotten, but I'm his _sister_."

"You're only adopted. That makes you a threat. We could really make life hell for you if you don't back off."

I laughed bitterly, "You don't know what hell is." And I walked away.

I sat down next to Kaori again with a smirk on my face.

"What did they say?" she asked immediately.

"They don't want to sit with us." I took a bite of ramen, the best I'd ever tasted.

Later that night, I sat in Kurama's desk chair and described my day to him. I did skip the lunchroom scene, however.

I rotated slowly in the chair, "Kurama, you need to look out. There are some girls at this school who are seriously infatuated with you."

His eyes widened, "There are?"

I smacked myself on the forehead and went ahead and told him what happened at lunch.

He gaped at me, "Sounds like _you_ need to be careful, not me."

I shook my head, "No. I've got a plan that will put them in their place. Care to hear it?"

Kurama winced, "As long as it doesn't interfere with school work or cause serious trouble."

I laughed, "Oh, don't worry. It's harmless and won't interfere at all with your precious studies."

I grinned almost maliciously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Hmmmm… I wonder what that plan could be?? XD**

**I've got a good plot for this. Something I've always wanted to do, but sadly can not. :'(**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner!! I've been grounded (still am *cough*) and access to a computer is VERY limited. I will try my hardest, however!!**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill!! Review or give cookies! Or both!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**i have a feeling that this chapter will be a little short, but then again... who knows? X)**

**anyway, let's get it on! XD lol**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 5: Not Quite Incest

The next morning, Kurama and I walked to school together. A block from the school, I linked my arm in his, signaling the beginning of my plan.

A small smile played at the edge of Kurama's lips. He'd found my plan to be a bit amusing and agreed to it wholeheartedly. Even if it only meant satisfying that foxy curiosity of his that desperately wanted to see how it turned out.

It was good enough for me and I took complete advantage of the fact.

We entered the school and many of the students stopped to stare.

Kaori spotted us and ran to approach us. A strange sparkle glinted in her eyes when she saw our arms linked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone's got a trick up her sleeve," giggled Kaori.

Without a word, I winked at her and kept moving down the hall with Kurama. Kaori followed since she was in our class.

On the way there, we passed the girls from lunch and I made a point to smile at them. At the same time, I squeezed myself closer to Kurama.

"Ouch," Kurama whispered, "Not so tightly."

I kissed his cheek, "Sorry, sweet."

I could feel the fan club girls' eyes bruning into my back ferociously. It was all I could do not to laugh out loud.

Kurama, however, had a deep blush coloring his cheeks.

I smiled a bit sheepishly and mouthed silently to him, _Sorry. Just bear with me for a while longer._

His blush disappeared then and he nodded. He would follow through as he said. My smile grew as we took our seats in class.

i sat directly behind Kurama and listened as whispers circulated throughout the classroom. I smirked in satisfaction.

Class after class went on this way, and at lunch, everyone was staring.

I subtly pointed out the "Queen Bee" of the fan club girls who were glaring at me. I was impressed; they could almost glare just as well as Hiei.

"Do you know who that girl is?" I asked.

"Hm? You mean Reiko? Sure, she's a nice girl. Why is she looking at us like that?" Kurama asked me. I snorted.

"She's not looking at _us_ like that, she's glaring at _me_ alone. Her minions are doing the same. _They're _the ones who threatened me." I explained.

Kurama's hand stiffened in mine. He'd only known me two days and he already didn't like the thought of me being threatened. Impressive.

I wondered what made me so special?

Maybe I wasn't special, but had just earned Kurama's affections so easily becasue I'm so loveable.

Ha. Right.

We got our lunch and sat at a table where all the science and math geeks sat. Oh-my-god. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, gritted my teeth, and sat down with a smile.

I was instantly bombarded with questions. Some of them were a bit more personal than I would have liked to answer.

I slid closer to Kurama and squeaked, "Shuichi. Help."

Kurama placed an arm tightly around my shoulders and gave the nerds a hard look, "Leave her alone. You're making her feel like she's been attacked by brainless monkeys."

I buried my face in his ches to hide my laughter, although I'm sure it looked as though I was just simply hiding.

At that time, Reiko and her minions approached our table.

"Hell, Shuichi-kun," Reiko smiled her sweetest while still managing to glare at me at the same time.

I lifted my face to her, "That's _-sempai_ to you."

Kurama ran his fingers through a strand of my hair that had fallen in front of my shoulder, "It's alright, Sadie."

I gave him a soft smile that I knew was making Reiko's blood boil.

"Shuichi-kun," Reiko said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "I thought you were too gentle and kind to date a vulgar American with long legs and a big chest."

I gaped at her. _Long_ legs and a _big_ chest? Sure, I was taller than the majority of the girls, and sure, I had a begger chest than a lot of them, too, but I considered myself just average. Even for an American.

It suddenly made me very angry that she would make such a remark.

I rose from my seat and got in her face. I towered over her, literally. I must have seemed quite intimidating because I saw a glimmer of something like fear in Reiko's eyes. Her minions were already trembling.

I lifted my lip into a silent snarl, but before I could say or do anything, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see that Kurama had stood beside me. He was looking intently at Reiko.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Reiko, but you don't know me as well as you think. You never _will_ know me." Kurama got a sad look in his eyes, "I'm disappointed in you. I always thought you were a nice girl, but picking on Sadie like this is low."

My anger faded away and I gazed at Kurama with pride and admiration.

I watched his back as he turned to leave the cafeteria.

I ran to catch up with him, "Shuichi! Wait!" I called. He stopped just in front of the door and turned to me. I caught up, "Thanks. You know, for sticking up for me and all." I nudged the toe of my shoes on the linoleum flooring.

I froze, however, as I felt Kurama's hand on my face. he was smiling warmly at me.

"There's no need to thank me, Sadie. You're a nice and bright girl. You don't deserve to be treated like a criminal. Especially not by silly teenage girls."

Before I could reply, his lips touched mine and I knew that he was kissing me.

He pulled away and I could tell he was embarrassed. Me, I was in shock. Then I realized we were still standing in the lunchroom and it was _dead silent._ Then I was embarrassed.

I'm sure my face was more red then than it had ever been on my first night. Kurama's face definitely was.

"Sorry, I -" Kurama started, but I shook my head.

"No. It's alright." I smiled and took his hand in mine, "It's the perfect way to express strong feelings."

I realized I didn't care where we were and I kissed him just as he'd kissed me.

There was an epiphany in that moment as we kissed right in front of everyone. That epiphany was the fact that I was very comfortable with Kurama.

Even though I knew that i would never love him as I knew that I loved Hiei, he would always be the kind of friend that I could get this close to and it would be just fine. There would be no awkwardness between us no matter how up close and personal we became.

When we pulled away, neither one of us blushed anymore. Looking into his eyes as he looked into mine, I had no doubts that he knew that, too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Awwww! Isn't that just sweet??**

**Now you guys know why this is a Hiei/KuramaxOC fic. Well... that's not the only reason... there's more to it than that, but it won't show up much until the sequel.**

**WHICH btw, I have only had ONE suggestion for a title... and it's not looking too good... (no offense, onee-chan!! I understand your situation!!)**

**Meh, well, I knew a sequel would be good for this story when I realized how much I wanted to put into this story.**

**And DON'T WORRY!!! The plot will be moving along more soon, I PROMISE!!!**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill! Review or give cookies, please!! Or both, please!! (I'm being extra polite today. Can you tell? XD )**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**So, this is the next chapter!**

**It will be featuring a song that is on the soundtrack of Phantom of the Opera (not an original song, but I won't ruin what song it is). The first time I heard this song, Hiei was the first person I thought of. That's how closely I thought it resembled him. Let me know if you guys think the same thing!**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 6: Missing Hiei

A few weeks of school went by and I made plenty of friends.

Kurama and I spent a lot of time together, too, but I felt as though an important piece of my life with the gang was missing.

I knew what it was all along. Or I should say 'who'.

Hiei was never around no matter where I went or what I did. He was never around the gang.

I guessed he had his job to do or maybe he'd changed his mind about me or something.

Whatever it was, it was irritating. Since I couldn't spend time with Hiei, I had to find other ways of entertaining myself.

A lot of those ways included playing cruel pranks on Kuwabara and Botan (confusing the hell out of him and tricking her into dying her hair), playing video games with Yusuke (usually beating him), shopping with Keiko (not a whole lot of that; don't care for it much), and endless chats with Kurama. I never saw Yukina anymore since she went back to stay with Genkai.

Then there were the times I was left to entertain myself. Not always a pretty picture.

Speaking of pictures, I once painted one out of various condiments. You know, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and the like. I even used food coloring.

For a week the family ate green ketchup, purple mustard, and bright orange mayonnaise.

I found it enjoyable while Kurama and Shiori found it to be little less than amusing.

One thing I do _love_ to do when I'm alone, however, is sing.

I'm not too much about singing in front of others, which is why I do it when no one else is around. The same goes for dancing.

Well, one night the gang came over for a party since Shiori was away for a week (my idea, not Kurama's obviously). Everyone was already downstairs while I was up in my room still getting ready.

I began humming a small tune until words popped into my head.

I had the perfect idea for a song. The melody was pretty, too. I decided to test it out.

Child of the wilderness

_**Born into emptiness**_

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Learn to find your way in darkness**_

_**Who will be there for you?**_

_**Comfort and care for you?**_

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Learn to be your one companion**_

_**Never dreamed out in the world**_

_**There are arms to hold you**_

_**You've always known**_

_**Your heart was on it's own**_

_**So laugh in your loneliness**_

_**Child of the wilderness**_

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Learn how to love**_

_**Life that is lived alone**_

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Life can be lived**_

_**Life can be loved**_

_**Alone**_

I finished the song with satisfaction. It was a good song.

"Sing that song again."

I gasped, startled, and turned to my open bedroom window.

Hiei was perched on the sill staring at me intently. My eyebrows drew together.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Sing that song again." He repeated.

My heart fluttered, "You heard that, huh?" He nodded. He wanted to hear me sing it again.

I felt like I could fly, and, because I could not, would not, tell him no, I sang the song again.

As I sang, I began to realize how much the words sounded like Hiei as a child. A child of the wilderness.

I suddenly didn't like my song so much.

I finished the song and glanced at Hiei. There was a strange glint in his eyes, something I didn't recognize.

I _did_ notice that he was watching me intently when he suddenly moved, making me jump.

"Hiei?" he had taken hold of my upper arm and was dragging me toward the door, "What are you doing?"

He dragged me all the way downstairs, startling the gang.

"Hiei? What the hell - ?" Yusuke's loud voice rang out.

Hiei ignored him as he pushed me forward.

"I want you to sing that song for Kurama." He was being very gentle and calm with me, but I could tell there was a storm beneath the calm.

"Hiei, what is your purpose for making Sadie so uncomfortable?" Kurama wanted to know.

Uncomfortable was an understatement. I hated singing in front of other people – even if I was told all the time that I was good at it.

I swallowed hard, waiting for Hiei's answer.

"I – I want you to hear her sing this song, and,' he looked at the floor, "Tell me if you recognize it."

I blinked. That didn't make sense. I'd _just_ made it up.

Kurama nodded, although frowning, "Go ahead, Sadie. I'll hear it."

I stood shocked and open-mouthed. I couldn't even _think_ of how the song began.

Hiei took my face in his hands and brought it close to his.

"You don't need to be afraid. Your voice is fine. They'll love it."

I was shocked further. Hiei was_ complimenting me_, giving me courage. Well, _trying_ anyway.

I looked at Kurama, who smiled and nodded in encouragement. I noticed now that Hiei's thumbs were stroking my cheeks.

There was a deep sigh from within the gang after a long moment of complete silence.

"Just forget it, guys. She's too _chicken_." I heard Kuwabara say.

That did it. Angry now, I stepped away from Hiei, his hands falling from my face, and turned towards Kurama.

I hummed for a second, searching for the right key. Once I found it, I launched into the song for the third time.

The guys were completely silent and wide-eyed when I finished.

"Sadie," Kurama said, "That was beautiful."

Hiei stared at me as I fidgeted uncomfortably. I hated compliments; they made me feel… _weird_.

"Does it sound familiar to you, Kurama?" Hiei never took his eyes from me.

Burning pools of crimson that I found once I looked into, I couldn't look away.

"No. Not at all."

Hiei blinked and looked away from me, "I've heard that song before. I know I have."

I shook my head, unfrozen now that Hiei had turned away, "That's impossible. I just made up that song _today_."

Hiei shook his head, "_That's_ impossible. I heard that song as a child, I know it."

Kurama approached warily, "I've known Hiei to have an impeccable memory. Are you _sure_ you didn't hear that somewhere and you forgot?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow in my direction.

I scowled, "I'm very well aware of what Hiei's memory is like. And yes, I'm one-hundred percent sure."

I turned on my heel and stormed from the room and upstairs to my bedroom.

I shut the door and locked it, climbed onto my bed with my back against the wall, and drew my knees to my chest.

I couldn't grasp, couldn't understand, what it could mean by what Hiei was saying.

I didn't understand what _I_ was thinking. Not to mention I _hated_ it when people doubted my word. It made me feel absolutely _awful._ As if I'd committed a felony. Ugh.

I rested my forehead on my knees with a heavy sigh and closed my eyes.

I felt myself drifting to sleep after a while.

"Sadie?" I heard a soft voice right next to me.

I was startled and I jumped, knocking my head against the wall.

"Oww." I winced and rubbed the back of my head.

I looked up through watery eyes; Hiei stood beside my bed, concern reflecting in his eyes only.

I looked away from him almost immediately, glaring at the floor instead.

"Are you alright? Didn't mean to scare you."

I ignored his question, "I was startled. I don't get scared. How the hell did you get in here?"

He pointed to my obviously still open window. Duh. Should have known.

I banged my head against the wall purposefully this time.

Kurama burst through the door linking our rooms. Damn it. I forgot to lock that one.

I banged my head against the wall again, "Ugh! Why can't you just leave me lone?"

I hastily lied down and threw the covers over my head in a flourish of movement.

There was silence for a very long time. I didn't even hear any movement.

I poked my head out of the covers and shrieked in shock.

Kurama was watching me with concern from right beside me on my bed, his head resting on my pillow.

I inched back from him, only to run into a solid mass behind me.

I looked back and was alarmed to see Hiei lying beside me as well.

Perfect. Encased in my own bed by two men. Any woman's dream… except mine. Not at _that_ moment, anyway.

Before I could escape, they wrapped their arms around me and held on tightly.

"Sadie, we want to talk to you," Kurama said quietly.

I struggled, "I don't feel like talking right now!"

"Then, listen." Hiei's husky voice sounded in my ear. I froze.

Kurama sighed softly and they loosened their grip on me.

"We don't doubt your word, Sadie. We doubt your memory." Kurama started.

"It's only _human_ to forget things and never have a recollection of them ever again." Hiei added.

Oh, that was just _perfect. _A _human_ quality. Another thing to add on top of being _human_.

"You hate humans, Hiei. Why do you even care if I'm upset?"

Both men froze. Something passed between them and Kurama was suddenly gone, closing the door behind him.

My eyebrows furrowed as Hiei's arms tightened around me, pulling my back to his chest.

"You may be human," he whispered in my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine, "but you're different than the rest. I can sense it."

I closed my eyes. I wondered just how different I could possibly be that Hiei would just disregard that I was human. I brushed the thought away.

"Where have you been?" I whispered.

"Busy." He mumbled. I felt his lips press against my neck softly just below my ear.

I wasn't satisfied with his answer, but I didn't care as long as he was kissing me.

I shifted in his hold so that I was facing him.

His eyes were slightly darker than usual. I took in his scent. He smelled wonderful, but I couldn't discern what it was.

"I've missed you." I couldn't help myself with him. He invaded me.

Hiei said nothing. Of course he said nothing. He didn't have to.

His kiss said everything.

I was left breathless.

"What are you doing a week from next Friday?" he suddenly asked me.

I trailed my fingers through his bangs about his bandana.

"I have school, but I could cut classes…?" I asked thoughtfully.

He shook his head, however, "Kurama would have my head if I had you skip school."

I frowned, "Then what – "

"I'll pick you up after school. Right outside the gates." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled, "Sounds perfect."

I settled against his chest contentedly and before I knew it, I was asleep.

When I awakened the next morning, Hiei was gone.

I sighed. Whatever. Then I remembered him saying that he'd pick me up from school in two weeks.

I was suddenly the happiest girl in the world.

I nearly skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, but my dignity prevented me from doing so and I half danced and twirled instead.

I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. As I was about to take a bite, someone spoke from behind me.

"Someone's certainly in a chipper mood this morning. Especially for leaving her guests very upset last night." It was Kurama.

I dropped the apple as I gasped and whirled around to face him, "The party!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Uhhhh… yeah… I think I was having some mood swings when I wrote part of this… lol**

**I don't know. Whatever XD**

**Anyway, bring on the reviews! Or cookies! Or both! Both would be the best!! :D (btw, I DO realize that Hiei is a bit OOC, so please don't mention anything about it… cuz I KNOW! Thank you!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Phew! Next chappie!**

**And... Oh no! I forgot the plot for this one!**

**GOTCHA! hehe**

**Onward we go!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 7: Waiting. Ugh.

Well, turns out Kurama wasn't very happy to have to play host for my party and apologize for the fact that I'd fallen asleep.

I, in turn, apologized and thanked Kurama on my hands and knees until they were sore and Kurama was begging me to leave him alone.

"I won't leave you alone until you say that you forgive me and that I can reschedule for tomorrow!" I finally compromised.

Kurama sighed, then chuckled, "Alright. I forgive you and you may reschedule for tomorrow."

"Yay!" I jumped up and squeezed him tightly.

"I'm glad you're happy now. You should find something to do outside."

"Ookay!" I mock saluted with a giggle and ran into the backyard.

I was not surprised to find a well tended to garden there.

What surprised me was how elaborate it was.

I scanned the garden and was delighted to find a bed of red roses.

I made my way to them and sat beside them, gently caressing their petals.

I must have sat there for a very long time giving the roses my attention because I suddenly noticed Kurama sitting by me, watching me.

Without looking up, I said, "Red roses have always been my favorite flower," I giggled, "Just call me Miss Romantic."

I smiled softly as I traced my finger along the edge of a petal and down the stem. A thorn suddenly caught on my finger. Figures.

"Ouch." I said quietly.

I brought my finger to my mouth so that I could suck at the wound, but Kurama caught my hand and stopped me.

Kurama carefully examined my wound before gently bringing my finger to his lips.

I blushed as he sucked at the wound. What was he_ doing?_

He finally released my hand and I pulled it back to my side.

"Your blood tastes... _different_." he said making a funny face.

"_What?_" I gave him a funny look.

"Well, I've tasted human blood before," I gave him a horrified look, "Nothing like that, but your blood tastes significantly different than any I've ever tasted."

I was slightly confused as to how my blood could taste so different, but I smiled anyway.

"Guess that's just my uniqueness showing!" I giggled.

Kurama chuckled, "You're certainly unique."

I leaned back on my arms and smiled shyly now.

"What do you suppose it is that makes someone unique, anyway?" I asked.

Kurama shrugged, "The qualities that someone has that most others do not have."

"Ah, but maybe we're not all as unique as we'd like to think ourselves as." I reasoned, "As you said - _most_ others don't share another's qualities. Therefore, wouldn't it be true that we do indeed share the same qualities with at least one other person in the world? Making us less unique than we thought?"

Kurama raised his eyebrows, "Interesting point, but I believe it is the _combination_ of the qualities that makes us unique."

I remained silent a while before shrugging, "Okay. Fair enough, you win."

I grinned as he chuckled, "You are more insightful than you appear to be, Sadie."

I laughed, "Why thank you!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next night, I had my party and it was way better than and I'd ever thrown.

Yukina had even been able to attend with Genkai, even though Genkai did not stay long.

I decided to have karaoke since I'd already sang in front of them.

What was the harm in singing some more? They'd already formed their own opinion about it.

There was even some dancing. I love dancing almost more than singing, but not quite.

The only thing missing, of couse, was Hiei.

He would have to wait two weeks. And I hate waiting. I'm not very patient when it comes to some things.

Seeing Hiei would be one of them. But rushing time is not something _anyone_ could do.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the designated Friday, I fidgeted at school so much that my teachers constantly had to ask if I was alright.

I wasn't, really. I was becoming far too anxious.

When the final bell rang I bolted from my seat and as the first person outside.

I looked to the front gate expectantly, excitement building up inside me.

He wasn't there.

My heart fell from my chest. A swarm of students burst from the school and surrounded me.

I stood, frozen, rooted in place. _Maybe he was just a bit late?_

I shook my head. _Not possible. Not Hiei._

Something kept me in place, however, and soon the schoolyard became deserted.

My legs felt like lead when I finally decided to head home.

Once there, I ignored all questions and went straight to my room.

I threw my bookbag in a corner and plopped onto my bed face down.

I heard the door open and close. There was a sudden weight next to me on the bed.

I looked over to see Kurama sitting beside me. He looked concerned.

I groaned in lsight irritation, "I'm _fine_, Kurama. Go away."

"Sadie." He used a tone that said he knew better.

"What?" I looked back at him using my best innocent face.

He sighed, "Don't worry, he'll come."

I gaped at him as he bace me a soft smile, lightly squeezed my arm, then disappeared into his room.

I sat up. _How could he possibly know?_

I shook my head and grinned. Of _course _Kurama knew. He was _Kurama_. He knew _everything_.

I went to our connecting door and opened it. Kurama looked up from his desk, "Yes?"

I smiled softly, "Thanks, Kurama. You're the best."

Kurama returned my smile, "Anytime."

He went back to his studies and I closed the door.

I decided to head downstairs for some food. I made a sandwhich and brought it back to my room.

I spent nearly two hours just eating the damn thing. Taking my time as I waited.

I finally finished the sandwhich and took my plate back to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher.

I hurried back to my room just in case. He wasn't there, though. Of course.

I changed into my pajamas, put in the headphones to my ipod, and leaned back on my bed.

American band music blasted through my headphones. I suddenly felt myself drifting into sleep.

I fought it the best that I could.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up a few hours later to total darkness except for the faint glow that came from my alarm clock.

It said twelve 'o' clock.

I sat up groggily and noticed my ipod was on my nightstand and that I was under my covers.

Kurama must have come into check on me and put me to bed properly.

I yawned and placed my feet on the floor. I had a sudden craving for some cookies. I stood up and went for the door.

"I didn't think you'd actually wake up. You were sleeping pretty soundly." A voice came from my window. I froze.

"You didn't even stir when I moved you into bed properly." I turned around just as Hiei climbed clear through my window.

"You mean... _you _put me under my covers and turned off my ipod?" I inquired.

I got a slight nod.

"Where _were_ you, by the way? Do you have any idea how long I waited?" I whispered louldy to emphasize that I should be yelling and that I was highly agitated.

If there was one thing I hated the most, it would be waiting on someone to meet me when they said that they would.

If I could produce those vein marks that are usually seen on agitated characters, I would have about a dozen.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Hiei placed his hand over my mouth to silence me.

"I know, and I apologize. Unfortunately, I got caught up in some nasty business. However, I would like to make it up to you. May I?" His crimson eyes dove into mine and he dropped his hand from my mouth.

I squirmed. How could I say no to those eyes? How could I say no to _him?_

I sighed and placed a hand on my hip, "I suppose so." I spared him a glance.

"Good, then come with me." he said.

"What, _now_?" I asked, bewildered.

He nodded.

"I'm in my _pajamas!_" I protested.

"Then change." He turned and faced the window so that I may have some privacy.

I scurried around and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of mid-thigh length terri cloth shorts.

Hiei turned back around just as I finished changing. He held his hand out to me, which I took.

He pulled me tightly to his chest and took off through the window and into the night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Alright! I finally finished this chapter! Yay!**

**Now for and Author's Note Secret!!**

**** In the last chapter, Sadie makes paintings with different colored condiments. I'm not much of an artist and I really wish that I could be... As for the singing and dancing, mentioned in this chapter and the last, I really do that.**

**I **_**love**_** singing even more than I do writing. Yeah, that's how much I love it.**

**A couple chapters back, Sadie cut and sewed her school uniform to make changes to it. I've never been able to sew. I really wish I could.**

**The "insightful" conversation that Sadie had with Kurama is an actual conversation I had with myself... in my head... XD**

**And finally, it's true about red roses. I've loved them my whole life and it's part of the reason I like Kurama as much as I do... aside from his good looks... that are more than just good, but not quite as good as Hiei's... hehe XD**

**That concludes today's Author's Note Secret!! (I had some catching up to do... -swt- ) So! Review or give cookies! Both would be lovely! Thank you very much! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Yes, I realize I left the last chapter at a cliffhanger.**

**I don't feel one bit guilty. I love cliffhangers! XD They're AMAZING!**

**I'm seriously excited for this chapter! Wanna know why??**

**Hehe! Because in this chapter, I will be writing half of it in Hiei's POV!!! HOORAY!**

**He will be the second half, so here we go, Sadie!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 8: First Date

I felt nothing, saw nothing but a great blur around me.

We might as well have not even been moving at all except the wind that I felt Hiei trying to protect me from.

Somehow, the feeling of standing still and the knowing sense of actually moving at intense, nearly impossible, speeds made me feel nauseous.

I clenched my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut, burying my face into whatever part of Hiei's body, I couldn't tell.

Just when I thought that I would throw up all over Hiei, and possibly ruin the entire night, the air stilled.

A gentle breeze blew my hair around my face, tickling my cheeks. I felt my feet touch the ground and I opened my eyes.

Everything began to spin as I felt dizzy.

I stumbled backwards from Hiei and he caught me by my arms to help steady me.

"Where are we?" I asked as I waited for the ground to stop lurching. I started to feel nauseous again.

"The park." he said simply. I found his face with my eyes.

"Huh. Two Hiei's. Dreams really _do_ come true." I giggled, but stopped as the urge to puke my guts out became stronger.

I thought I saw a small smirk on Hiei's lips before he became noticeably concerned.

"Are you okay? Want me to take you back home?"

I jerked from his grip, pushing down the urge to throw up on him, "No way. Who knows when we might have another chance like this?"

I turned away from him and began stumbling down the path. I was still quite dizzy.

"Are you - "

"Yes!" I yelled, cutting him off. I heard a sigh and his arm found its way around my waist.

"At least let me keep you steady until you find your footing again."

I blushed and nodded, "I'm not used to traveling so fast..."

I felt him pull me closer to him, "You will be."

he sounded so sure that I couldn't help but believe him.

"So, where are we going?" I asked brightly. I didn't feel queasy any longer, lightening my mood.

"Hn." He grunted lightly, a light smirk on his face.

"_You're not going to tell me?_" I gaped at him, hardly believing that Hiei could actually be a bit playful. I wanted to see more of that.

He shook his head, "You'll see."

I puffed out my cheeks, but didn't complain.

My eyes widened as we came upon one of those outdoor restaurants that were open 24/7.

"We're getting food?" I asked.

I got a nod.

"But I'm not -" I stopped short as my stomach growled loudly. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, "Food it is."

Hiei didn't get anything, but I got one of those hot dogs that are cut and cooked to look like squid. Hell, for all I know it _was_ squid.

We headed back to the park and picked out a bench to sit on as I ate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hiei's POV**

She was a rather captivating woman.

Somehow, the fact that she was human didn't bother me. Perhaps it was how different she seemed. She didn't _feel_ human.

At least, not to the senses given to me by my third eye.

I watched lazily as she ate happily. The woman had been right before.

There was no similarity between her and the ferry woman.

The happiness that radiated from them were of different kinds entirely.

My thoughts were interrupted by the flash of lightning and the sound of thunder overhead.

"Oh!" Sadie gasped, "I love thunderstorms! Lightning is so amazing!"

I looked at her curiously, "Would you still think it was amazing if you were struck by it? What would you do if you found it suddenly coursing through your body?"

She gazed at me through wide eyes, "I would survive. I would have to."

I blinked in surprise, but before I could say more, rain began to fall.

Sadie looked up at the sky with a big smile, opened her mouth, and stuck out her tongue.

After a few seconds, she closed her mouth and turned to me.

"I've always loved catching the rain on my tongue. It's rather refreshing." she continued to smile. Rain, apparently, didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

I decided to try catching the rain on my tongue to see if it was as refreshing as she said.

I heard a light giggle. I closed my mouth and turned to her. She was laughing... at me.

I lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry!" she let out a burst of giggles, "It's just very cute and funny to see someone such as you do something so... so..." she couldn't seem to find the word.

"Silly? Carefree?" I threw a couple out there.

She laughed, "Yeah!"

I liked her laugh. It was clear and contagious sounding. I'm sure if I were any other guy, I would have laughed with her.

Instead, I gave a light smirk.

She suddenly jumped off the bench and ran behind it onto the grass. Her arms stretched out on either side of her, palms facing upward, as she spun in a circle.

The spinning became a dance as she began humming. The sight was entrancing. Her humming turned into words.

_**Let's go back**_

_**Back to the beginning**_

_**Back to when the Earth, the Sun, the stars**_

_**All aligned**_

_**Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect**_

_**Trying to fit a square into a circle**_

_**Was no life**_

_**I defy**_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_**And wake my dreams**_

_**Let it was away my sanity**_

_**Cause I wanna feel the thunder**_

_**I wanna scream**_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_**I'm coming clean**_

_**I'm coming clean**_

_**I'm shedding**_

_**Shedding every color**_

_**Trying to find a pigment of truth**_

_**Beneath my skin**_

_**Cause different doesn't feel so different**_

_**Keep going out is better**_

_**Than always staying in**_

_**Feel the wind**_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_**And wake my dreams**_

_**Let it was away my sanity**_

_**Cause I wanna feel the thunder**_

_**I wanna scream**_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_**I'm coming clean**_

_**Let the rain fall...**_

_**Let the rain fall...**_

_**I'm coming...**_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_**And wake my dreams**_

_**Let it was away my sanity**_

_**Cause I wanna feel the thunder**_

_**I wanna scream**_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_**I'm coming clean**_

I stared, enthralled.

To me, she seemed to move in slow motion as her dance came to an end.

Her arms twisting seductively in the air, her body turning to match her arms. Her wet hair clung to her face and swung through the air, reflecting the moonlight. It was all mesmerizing.

She dropped her arms to her sides suddenly and faced me and seemed curious of my expression.

"What?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to the side with a wide grin that glowed even through her eyes and skin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Well? How was it? Did I do okay?**

**Author's Note Secret time! I really _do_ love thunderstorms and dancing in the rain is one of my favorite things to do! As long as it's not cold! Brrrr... ugh, I hate the cold... and lastly, Sadie's bottomless pit of a stomach is just like mine! I love food! Speaking of which...**

**Bring on the cookies! And reviews, too, of course! XD Please??**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Okay, last chapter was cute, you have to admit. Maybe just a little?**

**Well, **_**I**_** thought it was, anyway. Onward with the next chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 9: An Unexpected Visit

I rolled over and groggily gazed at my alarm clock. Noon sharp.

With a yawn, I sat up and stretched.

I sat there and smiled a bit as I thought of last night.

I would never forget how Hiei's face looked when I'd finished my embarrassing display in the rain.

It was a look that was a cross between wonderment and stupor.

I giggled at how unlike him it was.

There was a knock at the door to Kurama's room.

"Sadie?" Kurama's muffled voice came from the other side.

"I'm up! Come in." I called to him.

The door opened and he poked his head through warily.

I luaghed, "Don't worry. It's not like I sleep in my underwear or nude."

He chuckled at that and entered entirely. He came over and sat next to me on my bed.

"Did you have fun?" he asked me, knowing perfectly well that I had been out late last night.

I brightened, "Yes, I did! Thanks for letting me sleep in today." The doorbell rang downstairs.

"Of course." he smiled, "What did you do?"

"We got food and ate in the park, but then it started raining!" I was getting excited all over again just thinking about it, "I just love rain, so I sang and danced in it. You should have _seen_ Hiei's face!"

Kurama chuckled, then grew suddenly serious, "What is _she_ doing here?"

I fell silent and listened. I recognized the murmur of a bright cheery voice heading up the stairs.

"_Botan_?" I cringed slightly to which Kurama smirked.

"Someone's with her." Kurama frowned.

We heard a knock from Kurama's bedroom door.

"I'm in the next room over." he called out.

"Come right in." I added.

Footsteps sounded in the hall and within perhaps three or four of them, my door opened.

Botan shrieked almost immediately.

Kurama and I looked at each other with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" we asked together.

"Why are you two in bed together?" she nearly shrieked again.

"Calm down, Botan, sheesh." i said in annoyance, "We're just _sitting_ here _talking._ Like any normal foster siblings." I grinned over at Kurama who chuckled.

"Could you _please_ try to exert some more control, Botan?" That's when in stepped Binky Breath.

"NOOOO!" I shouted. I lept to the floor and was on my knees before the teenage Koenma, gripping the ends of his sleeves tightly.

"Please don't send me back! I haven't even completed my list! And besides, I like it here!" I begged.

Koenma, to say the least, was a bit taken aback, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

I blinked, "You mean, you haven't heard of me yet? Nobody told you of me? _You didn't even know I was here and yet you're the King of the Underworld!_"

I had stood up by now, but I was gripping Koenma's upper arms now.

Koenma lifted an eyebrow, then looked to Kurama, "Is there something I'm missing? How does she know that?"

Kurama laughed a bit nervously, "Yeah, you're missing quite a bit, actually. I meant to take a day to see you, but the opportunity never arose."

By this time, I'd stretched back out on my bed again, knowing what was coming.

A long, detailed, no, _very_ detailed story of how I got here.

"Finally," I sighed when Kurama had finished.

"Interesting," Koenma said thoughtfully, "You may have to show me where this portal is. It could be bad if our worlds started to intermingle freely."

"You have _no_ idea." I stated solemnly.

"What?" Koenma asked.

"Nevermind. Another boring long story." I waved it off, "What are you doing here, anyway, Binky Breath?"

His eyebrow twitched, "I'll assume you picked that up from Yusuke and ignore it for now."

I grinned teasingly.

"Kurama," Koenma went on, ignoring my now cheeky attitude, "I have a mission that I want you to start on in about a month. Now - "

"A _month_?" As in _next_ month? No way! Can't it be _this_ month?" I was freaking. No _way_ could Kurama go on a mission next month.

Koenma was becoming increasingly more irritated. I could tell.

"Not that it really matters, but why is next month an issue for you?" Koenma asked.

My eyes widened, "It _does_ matter! My _birthday_ is next month. I want Kurama to be at the party." I was pouting now.

Kurama quickly began negotiating with Koenma, but it was a no-go.

My pouting increased and I could see Kurama panic ever so slightly.

"What day is it, Sadie?" Kurama asked.

"It's the twentieth." I told him.

Kurama nodded and turned to Koenma, "I could take that one day to come to the party, couldn't I?"

Koenma thought for a bit, "Perhaps. It all depends on how the mission goes. With that said, I shall tkae my leave. Let's go, Botan."

"Yes, sir!" She chirped and followed him out.

Once they were gone, Kurama turned to me.

"You know I can't make any promises, but I _will_ do my best to make it on that day."

I smiled at him, "I know. You're not the type fo person who would not show up for something without having a pretty good excuse."

He gave me a light smile, "I'm glad you trust me that much."

My smile grew, "Of course I do. You wouldn't be Kurama if I didn't!"

He chuckled at that one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Yeah, a bit short, but this chapter is one of those chapters that gets the rest of the story going. :)**

**And yet, there is still SO MUCH left to go! AIYA! XD**

**Next chapter will be freakishly long to make up for this one. X)**

**Well, you know the drill, guys! Hit the review button! And keep the cookies comin'! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Get ready, everyone! This chapter is a long one!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 10: Happy Birthday

Kurama and I waved to Shiori as she boarded an airplane.

She was leaving on a month long tour of Europe that Kurama had mailed to her disguised as a contest prize.

She had been reluctant to go and leave Kurama and I by ourselves, but we urged her to go while telling her we'd be just fine without her.

Eventually, she gave in.

We watched quietly as her airplane took off into the distant sky.

"I must leave tomorrow." Kurama said softly.

"I know." I whispered.

I felt his eyes on me as I continued to gaze out the window.

A great sadness weighed heavily over my heart and I felt a prickling at the back of my eyes. I forced myself not to cry in front of him.

Kurama slipped his hand into mine and pulled me from the window, "Let's go home, Sadie."

I followed silently and solemnly, my fingers laced with his.

_Gods, how I'll miss him_, I realized suddenly. And it hit me hard.

We arrived back home and Kurama headed for the kitchen.

"What would you like for dinner?" he called.

I followed him as far as the doorway and leaned into the frame as I watched him prep the kitchen.

I sighed heavily and Kurama turned to me.

"Are you okay?" his eyes grew worried, "You've been very quiet."

I was silent a while as I desperately fought my tears. The worry grew in Kurama's eyes.

"I'm not hungry," I managed to choke out before Kurama could say anything more.

I turned heel and ran to my room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Kurama's POV**_

"Sadie?" I called out to her in surprise.

I knw she hated that I was leaving, but I hadn't realized she'd taken it so hard.

I ran after her, but she closed and locked the door before I could get there.

I took hold of the knob and knocked on her door, "Sadie! Please open the door. Can't we talk about this?"

Silence.

I sighed and went into my room to the door that connected our rooms. Locked.

I listened and could hear her ragged breathing. Was she _crying?_ Either that or she was trying her best not to.

My heart throbbed painfully. I hated that I was leaving her by herself; that she was in such sorrow over _me._

Suddenly determined, I searched through my supply of seeds. Once I found the desired seed, I ran downstairs as I fed my energy to it, willing it to grow.

I placed the pungent smelling flower on an open window sill, facing it outside.

I then went into the kitchen and made dinner for two while also baking something special for Sadie while I would be gone.

I had just finished dinner when Hiei entered through the window.

"You called?" he asked, pointing to the flower I had used to call him here with its scent.

I took it down and reverted it back to seed form.

I began placing the leftovers for Sadie in the oven to keep it warm. She would eat it later. Hiei waited patiently.

"I need to ask a favor of you, Hiei." I turned to him. His attention had been pulled upstairs by his senses.

"What's wrong with her?" he nearly growled.

I sighed, "She's upset that I'm leaving. She's apparently taking it much harder than I expected, which is why I brought you here."

Hiei nodded in understanding.

"Make sure she's not ever lonely. Spend time with her. If you can't be with her, make sure there's someone who can be." It was all I could ask of him.

He gave me a sharp look, "Are you asking for her sake or yours?"

I measured his question and determined I should answer carefully.

"Both." I said finally, "I will have the comfort of knowing she's safe and she will have a distraction from missing me."

Hiei's gaze remained scrutinizing and it made my insides squirm a bit. I felt as though he was looking right through me. I began tidying the kitchen as a distraction.

"Fine." he said behind me, "I'll do it for her. It wasn't even necessary to ask."

I turned to him, "It was. You're pretty scarce in her life the way it is."

"Hn. That's because you've been here to keep her company and safe. However, I'm not sure that's a good idea anymore."

My eyes widened. So he _had_ seen through me.

"Hiei," I started, "She has feelings for you. _You're_ the one she wants to keep her company and safe. I - "

"Why would that stop you from trying?"

I gaped. Hiei was actually feeling threatened by me. Over a human girl, no less.

Did that mean Hiei was developing feelings of his own for Sadie?

I shook my head, "I won't stand here and argue with you about this. It's pointless."

Hiei nodded, "I'll come by tomorrow after you've left."

I waved him away. Hiei took his leave the way he'd came.

I quickly finished the kitchen before heading upstairs to pack.

Hiei had no reason to worry. However, there was no denying that, at some point, I had fallen hopelessly in love with Sadie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Sadie's POV**_

After Kurama had given up and gone downstairs, I gave a sigh. I'd succeeded in not crying, though it had been difficult.

A pungent smell wafted up to my room; nearly knocking me out.

Not too much later, however, the smells of Kurama's cooking made its way to my room as well. There were too many smells for me to decipher any single scent.

More time went by before I heard dishes clanging followed by a murmur of voices. One I knew was Kurama's, but the other I had trouble making out.

I assumed the second persone had left since no more words were being exchanged and there were sounds of Kurama cleaning up the kitchen.

I listened as he made his way upstairs, paused at my door, then to his room and started packing.

My stomach growled mercilessly and I barely supressed a groan.

I was _really_ regretting running out on Kurama, but I almost couldn't help it. The urge to latch onto him and beg him not to go was too strong.

I decided I would be safe to sneak downstairs and grab a bite to eat. I carefully opened my door and crept down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen, I noticed a note on the fridge from Kurama.

_Leftovers in the oven._

I smiled. He knew me too well. I grabbed the leftovers and ate in peace.

Once done, I climbed back up the stairs. I noticed that Kurama had already gone to bed.

Upon entering my room, my bed looked entirely too inviting and I flopped onto it.

My only problem - I couldn't sleep.

I tossed and turned for nearly an hour before I gave up and threw the covers off of me.

I stood and went to the connecting door and quietly opened it.

I poked my head through, "Kurama?" My voice was just above a whisper.

There was a rustling of sheets, "Sadie?" Kurama's voice came curiously from the dark.

"Um... I couldn't sleep," I fidgeted nervously, "You wouldn't mind if I asked to, um, sleep with you tonight, would you?"

My eyes had adjusted to the dark by now and I could see Kurama's eyes widen. I felt my face heat up.

When he didn't answer, I felt my heart sink, "Okay, well, um, I understand if you'd rather not. That's fine." I turned to leave.

"Sadie, no, it's fine. Really." his stopped me in my tracks, "I just couldn't believe what I was hearing, I suppose."

I smiled slightly, "I've never had trouble sleeping before."

He chuckled a bit and I hurried my way to his bed and clambered in beside him. His arm immediately encircled my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I could feel Kurama's face in my neck and hair. It was somehow comforting and I fell quickly to sleep in his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up the next morning to the blaring alarm clock.

I gasped as a pair of strong arms tightened around my waist. I felt a warm, well-toned body at my back.

After switching off the alarm, I rolled over to see Kurama blinking awake. When his eyes found my face, a warm smile formed on his lips. I felt a twinge of something from his smile, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

Breakfast was spent in silence. It was all I could do to keep control of my emotions.

Before I knew it, we were standing outside of the front door.

Kurama sighed and gave me a sad smile. I did my best to return it, but I'm not sure how well it worked.

"I baked you some cookies last night and Hiei should be here soon." Kurama informed me.

Sometimes, he really surprised me by how thoughtful he was. Especially of me.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye..." he said after some time.

I felt my throat constirct and a knot tightened in my chest. I suddenly realized why him leaving was bothering me so much.

He could end up never returning from this mission. I was afraid of losing him forever.

"Yeah, see you... whenever." I choked out. I thought of all the doors that my words left open.

Kurama only nodded, his features betraying his own pain.

My tears finally broke free in a wave of emotion.

"Kurama..." I sobbed.

In a flash, Kurama dropped his bags and held me tightly.

He pulled back a bit wipe away my tears. Before I knew it, he had captured my lips in a deep kiss. Of course I was shocked at first, but then it suddenly felt _right_ for me to kiss him back.

I don't know how long we must have stood there, but I knew that it was too soon when he finally broke the kiss, said one last goodbye, and went on his way.

As I watched him retreating, I touched my lips and I knew.

Somehow, Kurama had fallen in love with me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. I had spent the previous night alone, too upset to talk to anyone.

_Kurama?_ I ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

At first I was disappointed to see that it was not Kurama cooking, but then I was surprised that it was Keiko. Hiei and Yusuke sat at the table patiently.

I stood in the doorway, too stunned to move.

"Sade! Morning!" Yusuke called to me, snapping me out of my daze.

"Morning. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Keeping you company, of course!" Keiko turned to me, holding out a plate of food.

I took the plate wordlessly and brought it to the table and sat down.

Yusuke reached across the table and touched my arm gently, "Kurama was worried about you being alone." He gave me a gentle smile.

I snorted, "Don't you think it's a little out of character for you to be concerned about me, Yusuke?"

He pulled back, "Whaddya mean? You're our friend, Sade! Why wouldn't I?"

"Why wouldn't _we?"_ Keiko corrected him, "You've become a part of our _gang_, as you like to put it. We would all want you to be happy and safe. Right, Hiei?"

I glanced over at Hiei, who gave a slight nod.

I felt myself become emotional again. Damn hormones.

"Thanks for breakfast, Keiko. Thank you, all of you."

Keiko smiled, "You're very welcome."

I frowned, "Where's Kuwa_baka_?"

Yusuke grinned, "Studying for his exams. He said to say sorry for not being able to stop by today."

"That's cool." I finished eating and took my dishes to the sink.

Keiko brushed off the topic and took over my dishes, "What's important is that I heard that your birthday is coming up soon. Am I right, Sadie?"

A look of slight surprise came over Hiei.

Yusuke brightened, "Oh yeah! I remember Kurama mentioning something about that!"

"I don't." It was the first thing Hiei had said all morning. And I laughed.

I got a look of irritation from him.

"I'm sorry! Really, but should that really surprise you? You're hardly around." I rationalized.

"Actually, it does. And that's going to change." I swear the lightest of blushes appeared on Hiei's cheeks.

I, on the other hand, was bright as a tomato.

"O-oh." I stammered out.

Yusuke chuckled, "Well, I think it's about time Keiko and I headed out. We'll get started on the plans for the party. See ya!"

Somehow, it felt as though they were leaving just so that Hiei and I could be alone. I half-heartedly waved as I kept my eyes on Hiei.

His unwavering gaze held mine even as the front door closed shut.

We stood that way a long time.

Hiei spoke first.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Telling you what?" I was a bit hazy after having stared into his gorgeous eyes for so long.

"About your birthday." His eyes hardened.

I shrugged, "Whenever I saw you next... And when I wasn't distracted by the sheer... umm, yeah, nevermind that part." I caught myself and I blushed madly for my near slip-up.

Hiei lifted an eyebrow and moved closer to me until I could fee his breath on my face.

I shivered ever so slightly, "Hiei?" I breathed.

"Hn?" His eyes were half-lidded now and a bit darker in color.

"Will you come to the party? You don't have to get me a gift. Just being there is enough for me."

His eyes widened briefly before he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Of course I'll come."

I narrowed my eyes, "Promise?"

He chuckled, then brought his lips to mine. Just before he kissed me, I felt his breath whisper on my lips, "I promise."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei hadn't been joking when he said things would change. I saw him nearly every day.

If he couldn't be with me, then I was out of the house and with the other guys. Sometimes Keiko and Botan would tag along.

Botan was always a trip. I got the guys laghing at her expense often; sometimes making comments on how I need sunglasses whenever I was around her because she was too bright.

I never stopped missing Kurama or worrying about him, but it was easier to handle becasue I was never left alone to dwell on him.

Plans for the party went surprisingly smoothe and easy. When the day arrived, everyone showed up. Even people I didn't expect.

An hour after the party had started, there were only three people I didn't see; Koenma, Kurama, and Hiei.

I was getting slightly worried. I could understand why Koenma wouldn't show up and I would be understanding if Kurama didn't, but Hiei had promised me. However, I tried not to think about it. I knew Hiei hated parties and I thought that perhaps he'd come a bit later when things weren't so wild.

Just as I'd thought this, Koenma entered the house. My eyes widened and I made my way to him.

"Koenma! What are you doing here?" I had to shout over the music.

"Well," he started, "I knew it was your birthday, so, I thought I'd bring you a gift."

"Oh! That's so nice! I thought you didn't like me." I grinned.

Koenma laughed, "Oh no. You're a lot easier to handle than Yusuke, so that gives you a good name in my book automatically. Besides, you've got a bit of... charm to you."

I grinned, "I'm glad to hear it. So, where's this present?"

"Ah! Just a moment. I left it outside." I watched curiously as Koenma walked back outside.

In the next moment, I was screaming in excitement as I tackled Kurama to the ground in a tight hug.

Kurama chuckled as he returned my embrace, "Happy Birthday, Sadie."

"I missed you," I murmured into his ear.

He sat up with me still clinging to him, "I missed you, too."

I smiled up at Koenma, who still stood at the door, "Thank you."

He nodded with a smile.

Kurama kissed my forehead then looked around, "Hiei's not here, yet?"

I shook my head, "He promised he'd be here. He'll probably show up when things have calmed down a bit."

Kurama nodded, "Probably."

Even though I kept telling myself this, I found myself facing the undeniable truth as everyone began going home.

After Kurama left and the night finally came to an end, Hiei never showed up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Hiei's POV**_

I growled. I was already late to Sadie's birthday without running into some low-life demons looking for trouble.

"Where's the Mother of the Forest?" One of them snarled.

_Mother of the Forest?_ "I don't know what you're talking about." I spat at them.

"The Mother of the Forest. She rules over the nymphs and sprites of all the forests in this area. You reek of her. Where is she?"

I really had no idea hat they were talking about. I decided I had to get them out of my way immediately if I had any hopes of making it to Sadie's party.

However, I underestimated them, and I found myself beaten unconscious within minutes.

When I finally regained consciousness, there was a bright green woman standing over me. When I say bright, I mean she was practically glowing.

"He has awakened," she spoke, her voice a low ringing sound. I turned my head to see whom she spoke with.

It was a green male. He wasn't glowing and he was a darker shade of green, duller even.

I groaned, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Who we are, not important. You are in Mother's forest. She ask us to take care of you. Keep you safe, alive." The girl answered.

She spoke strangely, but her mention of "Mother" caught my attention.

"Mother? Do you mean the Mother of the Forest? Who is she? _Where_ is she?"

"Mother is everywhere." The male spoke, gesturing to our surroundings. His voice was light and fluttering.

"Are you nymphs, then?" I had to ask.

"Sprite," the woman pointed to herself, then to the man, "Nymph."

"You must return now. Been away too long." The man helped me to my feet.

"Too long? How long?"

"Seven moons."

_A week?_ I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Which way?" They pointed me in the right direction simultaneously.

I took off full speed. How would I ever explain this to Sadie?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Uh oh. Now what will happen? DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! D8**

**Guess you guys will have to wait for the next chapter! XD I love cliffies!**

**You guys know the drill! Reviews or cookies, please! Or both! Don't make me send Yuri after you! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Hello, again, everyone! There are only a couple chapters left! D8**

**But never fear! A sequel is near! XD**

**I just need help with the title. The one I have now is kinda, well… yeah… If anyone has any ideas, let me know!**

**Here's another long chapter! Longer than the last…**

**This chapter will also switch point of view a few times, starting with Sadie, so HERE WE GO!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 11: Enchanted

_Five days before Hiei's awakening…_

I sat on the bench where I'd first met Yusuke, a suitcase in my lap.

I still had a hard time believing that Hiei would be too into his own business that he would break a promise.

That just didn't sound like him. Not only that, but he hadn't shown up for the past two days.

I was beginning to doubt my decision to leave. I wanted to find out what was going on.

I stood up, suitcase in hand, and took a step. I froze.

There was _music_ playing from behind me. I tuned around, but all I could see was the forest behind me. I could still hear the music.

Curiosity washed over me and I set my suitcase behind the bench to hide it.

I walked slowly into the forest and listened carefully. The music sounded muffled so I placed my ear against a tree.

It only helped a little, so I figured my only other option would be… the ground.

I dropped to my knees and lied down on my stomach. I put my ear to the soft ground. My eyes widened as the music became clearer.

I barely had time to scream as I felt myself being pulled downwards.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Kurama's POV**_

_Two days before Hiei's awakening…_

Mission finally comlet, I came home to a quiet house.

"Sadie, I'm back!" I yelled as I went into the kitchen. I waited to hear her footsteps pounding on the stairs and for her excited voice to call my name as she came through the kitchen doorway. I waited for her warm embrace around my neck.

However, none of these ever came. I frowned and went upstairs. I knocked on her door, "Sadie?" There was no answer.

I opened her door and was surprised to see her things were gone.

I stood, frozen, with my hand on the doorknob. I couldn't seem to form a plausible reason for why she'd be gone.

Unless, Hiei… I didn't get to finish the thought as the phone rang.

I wouldn't notice the little envelope on her pillow that said "Read Me" until the following night.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Kurama!" a voice yelled, "When did you get home? Is Sadie there?"

"Yusuke," I rubbed my ear, "Must you yell? I arrived home just now. Sadie… is missing. All of her things are gone. Do you know anything?"

"Nothing. I've been calling for the past three days." Yusuke's voice was quieter this time, but it was anything but calm, "Where could she have gone? You don't think Hiei…" He let the sentence trail off.

I sighed, "I don't know. All I know is that we should go out and look for her first thing in the morning."

"Yeah." Yusuke agreed, "I'll get the others to help, too."

"Alright. See you in the morning."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone. How far had she gone? Why would she have left?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Hiei's POV**_

As I reached the city, a sharp scent overtook my senses. Kurama was calling me. I raced over the rooftops to my destination.

Without missing a step, I flung myself through the kitchen window. Kurama stood at the counter, unmoving. His eyes narrowed at me.

I sniffed for Sadie's scent, but Kurama's plant was too powerful to smell much of anything else. Irritated, I grabbed the flower and set it ablaze, disintegrating it to ashes in seconds.

My senses free now, I sniffed for her again. There wasn't much to it; it was very old. I pushed out my senses to the rest of the house.

Nothing. She was gone.

I turned to Kurama, "What's going on? Where's Sadie?"

Kurama straightened from leaning on the counter, "Why don't you tell me, Hiei? You never showed up, did you? No one's seen you or Sadie for a week."

I stared, dumbfounded. Sadie was _gone?_

"Where is she?" I demanded.

Kurama looked down and an agonized grimace came across his face, then disappeared again. He looked back up to me, "We don't know. We searched for her all day yesterday."

"And?" I wanted more and I knew he had more to tell me.

"We didn't find her. All we found was her suitcase." Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, "I found this letter from her last night on her bed."

He threw the letter to me. I caught it and removed it from the envelope. I scanned through the contents.

The only sentences that stood out to me was, "I'm going back home to my world" and "I love you guys".

I lowered the letter with trembling hands. I couldn't tell if I was trembling with fury or despair.

The little time I'd spent with her suddenly seemed like nothing. I hated myself for not seeing her more often having known how she felt about me.

I realized for the first time why I had stayed away from her as much as I could.

Because she'd been right from the very beginning.

I was afraid. Afraid that if I were to fall in love with her and spent more time with her, she would somehow find a part of me she didn't like. I was afraid she'd reject me even though I knew she already accepted and loved me.

I felt like a moron.

Now it was too late. She was gone.

Wait. _Her suitcase?_ Why would she leave her suitcase behind?

I handed the letter back to Kurama. I noticed his hands, too, were trembling.

"Where did you find her suitcase?" I asked quietly.

Kurama sighed, "Behind a bench near the forest where Yusuke said they'd met."

I narrowed my eyes, "_Where?_"

"A block from the arcade. East."

I didn't hesitate. I bolted from the house as fast as I could.

I approached the first bench I saw after the arcade. I looked behind it and there in the grass was the slightest of indents in the grass that was easily the size of a suitcase.

I looked into the forest. Where else could she have gone? But, then, why would she have left behind her suitcase if she'd gone through the trouble to pack it?

All I could think of was that she _wanted_ us to find it there. A sign that she had not had the chance to return home. That something was wrong.

There were a couple other options running through my head, but I liked this one best.

My gaze on the forest hardened. I stepped off the sidewalk into the start of the small undergrowth of the forest. There didn't seem to be any sort of barrier…

I took a few more steps in. still no barrier. The next couple of steps in, I thought I could hear… music?

It was strange. The music didn't seem to be coming from the air, but rather… from the earth. I didn't like it.

I turned quickly as two forms melted away from the shadows. It was the sprite and nymph from this morning.

I frowned, "Do you have anything to do with her disappearance?"

They looked at each other briefly. The male nymph took a step toward me.

"She not taken. She went of own will."

I nearly snarled, "You took her somewhere?"

They shook their heads and pointed to the ground at my right.

"She went with _them._" The female sprite said.

"Earth-dwellers. Earth-dwellers create music that you hear." Said the nymph.

"How do I get her back?" I asked.

"You must go to Earth-dwellers." She said.

"To go to Earth-dwellers, must become one with earth." He said.

"Become one with the earth, listen to the earth." Finished the sprite.

I looked between them, "That's how I get to her?" They nodded.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I listened to everything I could hear.

The wind through the trees, the birds in the sky, deer running through the leaves, insects crawling beneath rocks. The music that was eerily coming from beneath the ground.

I opened my eyes after a while. I still stood in the same place. I became frustrated, which, in turn, angered me.

"How am I supposed to get there? I've listened to everything I can hear."

Again, they pointed to my right, "Listen to earth."

I waited impatiently for them to demonstrate what I must do, but they merely stood there, pointing.

It suddenly dawned on me that perhaps I was to literally _listen_ to the earth. I strode over to where the nymph and the sprite were indicating and knelt down.

I looked up to them to see if they would give any indication that I was doing the right thing, but they were already gone. I took that as a yes.

Pressing my ear to the soft earth, I was suddenly being pulled downwards. The sensation was rather uncomfortable.

When I came to a stop, I stood up and looked around. I was in an underground cavern with a high ceiling.

The place must have been magically lit because there didn't seem to be any room for shadows. Except, as I continued my observations, for underneath the costumes of the hundred or so people. Everyone wore a mask.

I was suddenly pulled aside. Reaching for my sword, I realized it was not there.

"Calm down, friend." Said a man's voice. His mask had a long nose much like an anteater's.

"Friend?" I retorted, "I have no friends. What have you done with my woman?"

_My woman?_ Had I really just said that?

The cavern grew silent.

I heard a voice call out from over the sea of bodies.

"I would like to see our new guest at the stage, if he would, please?" The man's voice seemed to have authority.

The crowd parted way for me to the stage. Anteater followed me closely.

I approached the stage quickly, using my abnormal speed and leaving the annoying Anteater behind me.

The man onstage wore only the right half of a white mask and his teeth gleamed as he smiled warmly, 'You are certainly light on your feet!"

The people around me laughed as though it were a joke.

When the laughter died away, the man continued to smile as he said, "You may have noticed that your sword is gone. We do not condone violence here, but, rest assured, it will be returned to you upon your leave."

My lip curled in agitation, "I don't require my weapon, but be warned that I am prepared to fight for her."

"You would fight for her?" he asked in what sounded like a slightly surprised tone, "If you feel so strongly about her, then why did she come to us?"

I growled, "I don't know. All I know is that she's coming back with me."

"Tut tut tut!" the man waggled his finger at me, "She came here willingly, therefore, she may only leave willingly as well."

I felt my temperature rise with my fury. I spoke through gritted teeth, "Fine. Where is she?"

The man opened his arms to the crowd, "She could be anywhere."

I ground my teeth together; I didn't like where this was going.

"You have until midnight to find her. What is your name, my guest?" he continued to smile pleasantly.

Midnight? Easy enough. I humored him with a knowing smirk, "Hiei."

"Hiei! Should you need anything, my name is Fantum. And this – " a woman had stepped onto the stage toward the man, "- is my beautiful singing partner, Katie."

Katie curtsied slightly my way and gave me a warm smile that did not show her teeth. The mask she wore was red and fox-like; it covered only the top half of her face.

When my eyes met hers, I felt as though I knew her from a long time ago. Her eyes lingered on me as she turned to face Fantum.

"My lord," her voice was soft and song-like, "It is time to begin."

He placed his arm gently around her waist, "you are eager to begin, as always, m'dear."

Katie nodded, "It is my favorite part of the night."

Fantum beamed and turned to the crowd, "My good people! The ballads begin!" he turned to Katie and said softly, "We'll save our best for last, shall we?"

Katie fidgeted, "You know I don't like to wait so long, my lord."

"Alright, alright. We'll place you in the middle." He gave in to her simple charm.

How could he not? She certainly was something to look at. Her dress was not big like the other ladys'. Although it still had the old-fashioned look, Katie's dress had no wires in it to make it flare. It also lacked lace. The neckline steeped low enough to allow her bust some breathing room while still claiming modesty. The rest of the dress clung to her slim figure.

I was suddenly aware of singing and hat Fantum and Katie had been replaced on the stage by a performer. So, people would be singing? I knew Sadie wouldn't be able to resist, so I made sure to pay close attention.

After a while, it became Katie's turn to take the stage. I sighed.

That meant that they were only halfway through the singers. There had already been quite a lot of them. How many more could there be?

Music began to play and Katie began to sing.

I felt a jolt run down my spine.

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

If there was ever a voice I would never forget, it would be hers. There was none other like it.

As Katie continued singing the only song I'd ever heard her sing, I knew that she really wasn't Katie.

It was _her._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**I received my very first flame-like review for this story about a week ago. I say flame-**_**like**_** because it wasn't quite a flame. It was intended as constructive criticism. This is the review…**

"**Most of the characters seem very OOC. Hiei and Sadie fell in "love" way too quickly. It's no fun if it happens so soon, you should stretch it out more. Overall, your character seems nice, but she seems like a Mary-Sue. It would take longer for the characters to like her and get used to her. I don't mean to bash, I'm just trying to give constructive criticism. It seems like hardly anybody gives that nowadays. Good luck with your story. –Anonymous"**

**I would like to first say thank you to this reviewer. He/She actually points out a couple things that need clarifying (The review was sent for Chapter 4). First off, Hiei has never mentioned being in love with Sadie. He can kiss her without being in love with her. I will point out (since I haven't made it obvious in the story) that Hiei is merely curious and amused by Sadie's reactions to him. At least up until this point in the story…**

**As for Sadie being a Mary-Sue, well, then I must be a Mary-Sue because I don't know how many times I've mentioned that Sadie's character is based off of me.**

**The things that she does are tings that I do, have done, or would really like to do.**

**I haven't made it obvious, but a lot of time has actually passed in this story. Something like 6 months, so the characters didn't attach themselves immediately to her.**

**Although, since Sadie is based off of me, she draws people to herself very easily. A talent I have that I have never been able to figure out is how easily I make friends. Something I've never had a problem doing. I can meet someone once and they immediately become a friend.**

…**.?? I have no idea how it happens, but it does. Even when I don't necessarily want it to. O_o**

**Last, but certainly not least, I will once again draw attention to the title – SO CLICHÉ.**

**It speaks for itself.**

**So, anonymous reviewer, I thank you for giving me an opportunity to clarify these things and for wishing me luck. It's all very much appreciated.**

**Please continue to R&R! I love those reviews! Please send cookies, too, if you have them! ^^-**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Well, I believe this will be the last chapter, everyone.**

**I may or may not add an epilogue, but I've decided to leave it up to you guys. The poll will be up on my profile.**

**The story now returns to being in Sadie's point of view!**

**Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 12: The Decision

I reluctantly opened my eyes. As my vision came into focus, I noticed Hiei leaning over me.

"Hiei?" My voice sounded groggy. I looked past Hiei and noticed that we were in a wooded area.

Further observation told me that Hiei was holding me in his lap. _Weird._

I sat up, confused, "What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" Hiei's voice was low and halting. It almost sounded like he _hoped_ that I wouldn't remember.

I frowned as I began thinking back. There was definitely a hole in my memory. The last thing I could remember was the sickening sensation of being pulled down through the earth.

That's when I began remembering what happened _before_ that…

Hiei looked at me with shock as a red spot blossomed on his cheek.

My hand stung as I glared at him, "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

His eyes widened with more shock. My eyes had brimmed with tears.

"I was so angry at first," I swallowed hard, pushing back my tears, "Then I was worried as I sat at the bench. I knew that something was wrong," It was becoming harder to fight them back, "I knew it wasn't like you to break a promise."

It happened so fast and so sudden that I didn't realize what was going on until I felt his warmth against me.

He held me tightly and said nothing. I couldn't fight the tears any longer and they burst from me in a single sob.

I felt his fingers curl around the hair at the nape of my neck gently.

I buried my face in his shoulder, but he didn't let me stay there as he took my face in his hands.

As I looked into his eyes with my tear-blurred vision, I saw an emotion in his eyes that was unfamiliar.

"Hiei…?" His lips took mine with a passion he'd never kissed me with before.

I felt myself freeze in disbelief, but I soon melted into his heat. Tears still streaked my face.

When he pulled away from the kiss, I swore his face was red. Before I could really take a good look, though, he brought me back into a tight embrace.

"Don't ever leave like that again." He whispered into my ear.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. I couldn't believe what was going on.

"I ran into some trouble and was put out for a week." He'd started stroking my hair absentmindedly.

"A week?" what could have happened that would keep Hiei at bay for so long? I didn't like to think about it.

Hiei shook his head, "It doesn't matter. What does is that you're safe." He brought his face level to mine; there was a sort of pleading look there, "You will come back?"

I sighed and wiped away what was left of my tears. Looking into his eyes, I gave him a small smile, "How could I not?"

Without warning, Hiei scooped me up into his arms and took off at what may have been full speed. I couldn't tell.

Before I knew it, we'd come to a stop on Kurama's – my – doorstep.

Before I could feel nauseated, Hiei distracted me by kissing me with the same passion as before, if not more.

I felt his tongue slip across my lower lip. I opened my mouth obligingly, granting him access.

He took immediate advantage without hindrance. His tongue ravaged the inside of my mouth, exploring everything.

I suddenly found myself with my back against the door and Hiei's body pressed firmly against mine.

His firm member rubbed against my thigh and I found myself kissing him with more fervor.

In one fluid motion, he'd adjusted himself so that his member was jus below my now heated center.

"Ohh…" I moaned quietly, wanting more. Hiei ground his hips into mine lustfully.

I gasped and bit his lip. His resulting growl reverberated through his whole body, causing shivers to run down mine.

It was all I could do to remain standing, but then the support of the door was suddenly wrenched from behind me.

I was lying, shocked, on my back looking up into the equally shocked face of Kurama.

"Sadie? What…" he looked up at Hiei, obviously a bit confused.

I, too, looked to Hiei. I felt pretty damn jealous at how perfectly calm he looked.

I felt myself turn a deep red. I had just realized that Kurama could probably smell the pheromones that just _had_ to be emanating profusely, if not from both of us, me.

I almost felt guilty knowing how Kurama felt about me. I looked back to Kurama.

He was clenching his teeth tightly.

"I found her and I brought her home." Hiei broke the silence.

"So I see." Kurama's voice seemed a bit strained as I scrambled to my feet.

"Kurama!" I threw my arms around him in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're back home safely."

I fet him embrace me in return, but he felt stiff. Almost as though the action was an automatic thing.

I released him and took a hold of his hand. I reached for Hiei's, too, and he allowed me to take it.

"C'mon, I'll make dinner tonight." And I led them inside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a few days and countless apologies to Kurama for making him worry, Shiori had returned home and I'd been visited by each of the gang members.

Even Koenma came to visit, with whom I'd had a private conversation with as Kurama made us tea.

About a week afterwards, the whole gang came over for a movie party. Even Yukina came with Kuwabara.

After a few movies, everyone lingered to talk and drink tea.

Yusuke suddenly turned to me after a while and said, "What's up, Sade? You've been pretty quiet over there."

I smiled a bit ruefully over my tea. I was thankful to Yusuke for giving me an opportunity to bring up what I'd been trying to tell them for a few days now.

I set my tea down on the coffee table in front of me and cleared my throat a bit.

"Actually, there's something I've been wanting to discuss with all of you." I paused as I looked into each of their faces, knowing my time with them was limited.

"Given recent events," They all knew that I meant the time in which I'd disappeared for a week. I still hadn't got Hiei to tell me what had happened, "I've decided to go away to Genkai's for training. I leave tomorrow morning with Yukina."

There was immediate protesting all around me. It made me smile.

"Why does a girl need training when she's got men all around to protect her?" Kuwabara's gallantry never ceased to touch me. My smile turned a bit sad.

Yusuke and Kurama seemed to agree.

"It makes me so happy that you guys would protect me, but that's not what I want." I frowned, "I don't know what happened while I was gone, but I don't want it to happen again. I want to be able to protect myself."

Kurama touched my arm. I turned to him, his expression was concerned, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah," Yusuke added, "Genkai isn't they type to go easy on you. She'll probably kick your ass a few times."

I grimaced, "Yeah, I kinda figured that. I know what I'm getting myself into, and I made up my mind quite a while ago."

"When?" Hiei asked. He wasn't happy. I didn't blame him, really. We'd just started to get close and now I'd be leaving for isolated training.

"About a week ago when Koenma visited us. I set it up with him." I shrugged it off.

We all sat in a deafening silence for quite some time.

I couldn't take it anymore. It was almost depressing.

"Well," I broke the silence, "I'm going to bed."

That night, Kurama and Hiei slept on either side of me.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That morning, everyone was there to bid me farewell.

I was bombarded with hugs from them all at the same time.

"Can't… breath, guys," I gasped dramatically.

We laughed as they let go a bit reluctantly. Kurama and Hiei stayed close to me.

Shiori burst into tears. I felt kinda bad for her and gave her a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll be back." I reassured her.

"Speaking of which," Kurama voiced behind me, "When _will_ you be back?"

I turned and gave him his own personal hug.

"I'm not sure," I squeezed him tightly, "I'll be staying as long as it takes to hone whatever skills Genkai will teach me."

Kurama gave a light smirk, "Always the perfectionist."

I grinned widely at him.

Hiei came into my peripheral view. My smile faltered as I faced him.

"While I'm there, I won't be able to see you guys. Especially you, Hiei." I turned my smile into a smirk, "I have to be able to keep my focus."

Hiei returned my smirk, "Your toughest challenge to overcome, I'm sure."

I stuck my tongue out at him as the others laughed.

Hiei ignored them and took me into his warms arms and brought his lips close to my ear.

"I will wait for you." He whispered.

His words brought happy tears to my eyes and I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly.

"Sadie, it's time to go." Came Yukina's soft voice.

I planted a quick kiss on Hiei's and Kurama's cheek in turn, then grabbed my suitcase.

I bounded down the sidewalk where Yukina was already walking.

With one last look back at my newfound friends, I waved enthusiastically before turning my back on them one. Last. Time.

**The End**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N:**

**There it is, everyone! That's it! Unless enough people vote for an epilogue… and one person voting 'yes' with no other votes is not enough for me to write the epilogue!**

**Ties don't count, either…**

**Just so you know…**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL! XD**

**I'm not sure how long it will be before I get the prologue for it posted…**

**I might take a break and get caught up on my other stories… ^^;**

**Last, but not least, I must ask that you review one last time for this story. 8D Don't forget cookies, too! ^^- Please and thank you!**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N:**

**I usually don't put an author's note in for my epilogue's, but I just thought that you guys might "enjoy" seeing my very first actual flame… -grabs marshmallows for roasting-**

"_**Wow. This is a stupidly cliched story. I skimmed through it. Pathetic. You based your OC off of you? Seriously? "I make friends easily..." "It's a talent that I have..." Really? -_- Well, then, oh my gosh we should totally be friends! Hahahahahaha...don't make me laugh. There's this girl at my school who says the same thing. And I hate her. Why? Because she never shuts. She only talks and never listens to anyone but herself. Don't flatter yourself. Don't bother making a sequel and do us all a favor and delete this story." – Sk8terGirl77**_

**-pulls marshmallows out of the flame burnt to a crisp- Awesome… just how I like them. –eats them-**

**Flames like this are only going to make me want to keep writing even more… with a FIERY passion! XD**

**Anyway, here's your epilogue! ^^-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Epilogue

_Dearest Sadie,_

_It has been two years now since you've gone off for training with Genkai. I've written you at least once a week since then to which you've only replied once when I'd said we'd come to visit. Even then you didn't write, but rather sent Yukina with a verbal message._

_I've heard word that you will be returning to us soon. I look forward to your return with great anticipation._

_Things around here have changed quite a lot. Some things I was forbidden to speak of to you, so you will have to see them for yourself._

_Please have a safe trip home. We have missed you a lot._

_Yours always,_

_Kurama_

I folded the finished letter and placed it in an envelpe. Addressed and stamped, I took it to the mailbox and put up the flag.

I frowned down at it. Sadie wasn't going to be happy with what she'd find when she got back.

Not happy at all.

_End_


End file.
